A Trip to Six Flags
by Terra7x
Summary: Sequal to When you discover the Internet. Characters ooc and pairings hilarious from what people tell me. R&R. special appearence of SUPERFANGIRL aka Robyn and Jordan! And more special guest that I dont want to type. Random Stuff. Character's OOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 They exist!

Chapter 1- Here We Go!

A/n- i dont own naruto but i do own this story. do you here me! I own this story!

"Ok guys...wait... wheres Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"We dont know..." Sakura said.

"Late again I guess." Sasuke smirked.

"I should have brought ramen..." Naruto sighed.

"Oh, Shika this is going to be soo fun!" Ino squealed.

"Tch...troublesome..." he said.

"Your the one whos troublesome!" she said punching him... hard.

**_Poof!_**

"Sorry Im late...an eagle fell from the sky so... yeah you know the rest..." Kakashi said.

"Ok, so everyone is here now, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yep." Kiba said.

"Well... lets get on! he yelled.

"Hinata, remember, you dont have to get on all the rides if you dont want to." Kiba said.

"Its ok, Kiba- kun." She replied smiling.

"To Six Flags we go! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

**Meanwhile...**

"Robyn, did you bring every thing we need?" I asked.

"Got it!" she said.

"We better hurry up if were going to get their early!" Jordan said.

"Lets go!" Robyn said getting in the taxi.

- Plays Six Flags theme song -

"So what are we going to do first when we get to Six Flags?" Jordan asked.

"I seriously dont know."Robyn said.

"Were just going to have to follow our own plans." I said.

"Yep" Jordan said.

"Good thing we planned this ahead of time." I said.

"Right."

"I miss Neji!" Jordan cried.

"Of course you do..." Robyn said.

**Back to Naruto and the Gang**

"Does everynoe have a ticket?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah" everyone yelled.

"OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO YOUTHFUL, RIGHT GAI- SENSEI?" Lee asked

"Of course Lee!"

"Remember to stick together." Iruka said.

"Ok!"

"Now you can go!"

**_ZOOM!_**

"Finally! Were here!" Jordan said getting out of the taxi. "Neji?"

"Neji!" Me and Robyn asked.

"I think I just saw Neji..."

"You must be crazy, Jordan. How can Neji be here?" I asked.

"Im not so sure about Neji, but Im positively sure about Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Robyn screamed running to the silver hair, mask wearing ninja.

"Aaahhhh! Not you again?" He yelled.

"Again?" We asked.

"Forget it!" he then vanished.

"W-where did h-he go?" Robyn asked.

"I dont know." Jordansaid.

"Guys, if Kakashis here then that means..." I started off.

"THE REST OF THEM ARE HERE TOO!" we all yelled.

"We now have a mission... to find the naruto gang..." Robyn said.

"Right" me and Jordan agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- ong! i cant believe i finished the firsat chapter!

robyn- i know right?

jordan- i get to see neji!

sasuke- who are you?

Me, Robyn, Jordan- ewwww its the master chicken!

Sakura- shut up!

Me, robyn, jordan- ewwwww its forehead girl!

Naruto- do any of you have ramen?

Me- no

Jordan- baka

Me- anyway R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt Begins!

Chapter 2- The Hunt Begins!

"So what should we get on first?" Ino asked.

"How about the octapus?" Hinata said pointing to it.

"Ok!" everyone cheered.

"Kakashi...where are you...?" Robyn said.

"He's around here somwhere, am I right?" I asked.

"My Kakashi sense hasnt failed me yet!" she said

-Kakashi was sitting on a bench reading his book.-

"HA! I was right!" she yelled running to him.

"Run Kakashi! RUN!" I yelled at him.

"Hey... isnt it that crazed fangirl we saw the other week?" Kiba shouted to Neji.

"Yep... so that means..." he started off

"That the other two are here!" They both yelled.

"Kiba- kun, whats the matter?" Hinata asked.

"N-nothing Hinata, lets just enjoy the ride..." he said.

"Neji? Your acting kinda weird. Is something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"No, Tenten. Im peachy..." replied Neji.

_'Peachy? Oh hell no. Something is seriously wrong with him'_ Tenten thought.

"Ok. When the rides over I'll make a break for it." Kiba said to himself.

"Its Kiba!" I screamed pointing to him on the ride.

"Neji too!" Jordan said

"Dammit!" They both yelled.

"Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Robyn yelled.

"Ahhh! Not you again!" he yelled jumping up.

"Dont think you can get away from me that easily..." Robyn said laughing evily.

"Bet I can!" he yelled back and vanished.

"Ill get you Kakashi! Just you wait!"

"Kiba, lets make a break for it with the rest of the gang..." Neji said.

"Got it!" Kiba agreed.

"Guys when the rides over were going to have to run!" Neji yelled to the rest of the gang.

"Got it?" Kiba yelled.

"OK!" everyone replied.

"Jordan, the rides about to end... just a few more seconds..." I said.

"And then well jump them." she said.

"But only Neji, Shino, and Kiba." I said.

"Of course."

"Now... run!" Neji yelled.

-everyone ran away-

"Man, I forgot that they are ninja!" I said.

"Well, we best be on our way..." Jordan said.

"Lets go look for them again. Robyn come on!" I yelled.

"Kakashi got away again!" Robyn cried.

"Its ok. Well get them next time..." Jordan said.

"Dont worry Kakashi. I will return. You here me? RETURN I will have my Revenge!" she yelled.

"Lets just get on a few rides before we start over again." I said

"Ok." Robyn and Jordan agreed.

"Whew! That was close!" Kiba said.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked.

"We better explain." Kakashi said.

"This will take a while, so sit down..." Neji asked.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robyn- I will get you Kakashi! I WILL! Beware!

Kakashi- ok now i am scared.

Gaara- when will I be in this?

Me- soon Gaara...very soon.

Gaara- fine by me.

Kankuro and Temari- hey! What about us!

Gaara- what about you?

Kankuro and Temari- ... nothing Gaara...

Gaara- thought so.

Jordan- Leaf Whirwind! Wait! No! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Robyn- Jordan! Are you ok!

Jordan- Dont...try...that..at...home...

Neji- Byakugan!

Jordan- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kakashi- now she is.

Robyn- Revenge!

kakashi- oh...snap!

Me- calm down people!

Robyn- Im calm. (eye twitches.)

Me-...o...k...

Kakashi- she scares you too?

me- no im use to it.

kakashi- oh...

Lee- im a little tea pot short and spout. here is my handle, here is my spout...

Me, Robyn, Jordan- shut up!

Lee-...

Gaara- when will he die?

Jordan- i dont know

Ino- shika- kun your too lazy.

Shika- im aware of that.

Jordan- Byakugan! Ha I can do it too!

Neji- no you cant.

Jordan- but Im wearing Byakugan contacts!

Robyn- Jordan, you need help.

Me- dont we all?

Everyone- hey!

me- sorry!

Sakura- how long is the author notes?

Me- long I guess...

Naruto- ramen?

Robyn- no!

Naruto- darn it!

Kiba- but how did you get back?

Jordan- we met before?

Kiba- um... er...no?

Me- we did! Didnt we!

Neji- great lie Kiba!

Robyn- My kakashi sense is getting stronger...

Kakashi- you dont see me...(moving like a noodle)

Jordan- ok!

Robyn- he has lost all his marbles.

Me- ok R&R plz!


	3. Chapter 3 They Just Dont Give UP!

They Just Dont Give Up!

"So your saying that these fangirls are after you? And the obviously wont give up?" Sasuke said.

"Yes!" Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi said.

"O...k..." Shino said. (a/n- wow... he spoke!)

"Im starving... lets get a bite to eat." Choji said munching on his never- ending bag of chips.

"Does that bag ever end?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows...?" Shikamaru stated.

"When will they ever give up!" Kiba yelled.

"There here!" Kakashi and Neji asked.

"No. They arent following us..." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Oh. Then dont worry!" Naruto said "Lets just go get some ramen..."

"Baka! He was being sarcastic! And they dont sell ramen here." Neji said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet! Your going to blow our cover!" Kakashi said rather... loud.

"Hey there they are!" Jordan yelled.

"Baka!" They all said beating Naruto to a bloody pulp.

"Hey wheres the one who was chasing me?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh...shell be around..." I said.

"I dont like the way you said that..." he said.

"Lets get on the train!" Ino yelled.

"OK!" everyone agreed.

"We're coming too!" Me and Jordan said.

"Sure. I guess..." Iruka said.

"Yay!" we both said.

"Me and Neji gonna leave, to do some shopping...so we'll meet later." Tenten said.

"Go have fun!" Sakura said.

_'Welcome aboard! Stay on until you reach your destination and enjoy the laziest reide you will experience!'_ The recorded voice said.

"Ah...this should be good..." Shikamaru said.

"Of course Shika." Ino agreed. "Its the perfect ride for you.

"Its quiet...too quiet..." Kakashi said.

"Im back Kashi- kun! HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME! But Im BACK! BACK I TELL YOU!" Robyn screamed tackling Kakashi off the train as the train stopped.

-Please excuse the interuption of Robyn now strangling Kakashi in a death hug, while trying to get him to sniff her pepermint lipgloss that was on her lips, by kissing his nose.-Thank You.

"Ok, to your left we have a crazed rabed fangirl attacking Kakashi." The Tourguide said.

"I want ramen..." Naruto said.

"Did somebody call me?" Robyn asked.

"Wow. Your names Ramen?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Robyn said dummy slappind Naruto. "Its Robyn!"

"Nows the chance for me to get awa-" Kakashi started off making a break for it.

"HA! You think you can get away that easily!" Robyn said putting Kakashi in a headlock.

"Whoa, you need to go somewhere else if your going to be doing that stuff..." Iruka said.

"Robyn! Let him go!" I yelled.

"Never!"

"How did you know we would be in Six Flags anyway!" Kakashi asked.

"I know all!" she responded.

"O...k..." Iruka said.

"Let him go!" Me and Jordan yelled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Just let him go dammit!"

"Its Gaara!" Robyn, Me, and Jordan yelled.

"Im trying to relax but 3 crazed fangirls come and screw things up!" He said.

"Its Gaara!" Robyn, Me, and Jordan yelled.

"Gaara! Help me!" Kakashi yelled with a hint of begging in his voice.

"Silence! Or I will take out the leash!" Robyn yelled.

"Take out what now!" he said.

"The LEASH!"

"What!" he said like a girl. (a/n- sorry fangirls!)

"Robyn dont!" Jordan yelled.

"Gaara help meee!"

"Cant."

"Why!"

"The security took my gourd. I actually killed someone wearing metal so...yeah, no can do." Gaara explained. "And I dont feel like it..."

"Dammit!"

"Watch your mouth!" Robyn said taking out the black spiked leash. "I warned you!"

"Help!" he yelled. "Well that is a cool design though..."

"Lets go!" Robyn said dragging Kakashi away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow... Robyn lost it..." I said.

"Completely." Jordan agreed.

"Now what?" Ino asked.

"I dont know." Kiba said.

"But Im hungry!" Choji whinned.

"Well... Go find something!" Ino yelled.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Shino! Kiba! Gaara!" I said.

"...?" they...well... um... said.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jordan screamed.

"Neji isnt here..." Ino said.

"Oh..."

"Kankurooooo! Stoppppppppp!" Temari yelled at a running Kankuro.

"Sugarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he screeched.

"What the hell happened!" Gaara asked.

"He... had... sugar..." Temari said out of breath.

"What! How could you let this happen!"

"I didnt feed him... he had it himself..."

"Sugar?" everyone asked.

"If he has too much sugar, he goes on a rampage... we have to stop him..." Gaara said. "Temari, what exactly did he eat?"

"He had 6 funnel cakes, 4 ice creams, 3 lollipops, and 1 super large soda."

"Oh god. He would be running all around the park then." Gaara said.

"I think he already started." I said.

"What?" Gaara, and Temari said.

"Sugarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kankuro said running away.

"After him!" Jordan said.

-Plays Chasing Music-

"How long will he be running?" Jordan asked.

"Long." Gaara said. "Really long."

"Well... now we have something better to do..." Kiba said. "I love to run!"

"Of course Kiba- kun." Hinata said.

"Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kankuro yelled running. "Puddingggggggggggggggg!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- what will happen next?

Everyone- how do we know!

me- i dont know!

Orichimaru- im Tinkie- Winkie!

Gai- Dixie!

everyone backs away.

Haku- La La!

Lee- Po!

me- you mean from the teletubies!

teletubies- yes

Jordan- i thought haku was dead?

La La- you dont see me... (moves like a noodle.)

Robyn- OK!

Barney- I love you, you love me...

me- how did he...?

Po and Barney- I love you, you love me...

Jordan- ahhh! My ears!

Po- but its youthful...

Me- no the hell it aint...

'Time for tele by time. TIme fo tele by time'

teletubies- uh-oh

teletubies leave in their.. um... anthill?

Robyn- that was just plain scary.

Me- beyond scary...

Jordan- oh yeah...

Sakura- I feel pretty, oh so pretty...

Sasuke- I feel pretty, and witty, and bright!

Lee- now thats youthful

Robyn- suuuuuuuuuuuuuure...

Jordan- wheres Kakashi, Robyn?

Robyn- in my um... basement for short people.

me- his poor head...

Jordan- why?

Robyn- he can get out fo good behavior.

Me- no he wont.

Robyn- so?

Kankuro- sugarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Gaara- get him!

Temari- he is so dead!

Gaara- as long am im the one who kills him!

Me- well read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 Run Its Catman!

Run! Its Catman!

"Who can take a rainbow? Wrap it in the sun?" Kankuro sang. (1)

"Oh No! Not Candy Man!" Temari yelled.

"Ahhhhhh! It burns!" Gaara screamed shielding his ears. "Its horrible!"

"This is so bothersome!" Shikamaru complained.

"Hmph! Lazy- ass." Ino replied.

"Thank- you..." he replied.

"It was'nt a compliment!"

"Where is Robyn!" I yelled to Jordan.

"I dont know!" she replied "Wheres Neji?"

"Give up! Jordan!" I said.

"I wonder whats happening to Kakashi right now..." Sakura said to herself.

"Who knows... maybe with that crazed girl... you call friend." Shino said.

**Robyns Room**

"I have finally kidnapped Kakashi! Mua ha ha ha! Mua ha ha ha!" Robyn laughed.

"So what are you planning on doing next?" Kakashi asked.

"...I dunno. I thought I would never get this far..." She said.

"Wow, I have two words for you: pathetic." he said.

"But..thats one word..."

"If I say its two...its two! Got it?"

"Who you talking to like that!" Robyn roared.

"No one..."

"Thought so..."

"Now what?"

"...Uh- oh... I sense horrible danger at Six Flags...must be Catherine again..."

"Wow... it is?"

"No...its someone else..."

"...?"

"Well we better get over there!"

"We?" he asked.

"Yes! Its time for SUPER FANGIRL! And my side kick: KASHI- KUN!"

-fanfare-

"Who now?"

"I said KASHI- KUN! Got it!"

"Yes..."

"OK...lets go!"

**Back To The Naruto Gang...**

"I LIKE APPLE JUICE!" Kankuro screamed.

"I bet you do!" Temari said.

"You are so **dead**. I'm gonna kill him, and then I'm gonna kill him again, and then I'm gonna kill him **again**, and I'm gonna keep killing him until he's **dead**!" Gaara said his eye twitching. "And then I'm gonna **eat** his **liver**, and I'm never talking to him **again**!"

"Oh- no!" Temari said. Gaara think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts... what am I saying! Kankuro in a fireplace burning to ashes!"

Gaara's eye stopped twitching.

"Does that always happen?" I asked.

"Yep!" Temari replied.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" Kiba yelled.

"Go Kiba- kun!" Hinata cheered.

"Here I come!" he replied.

"Bum bum bum bum bum..." Kankuro started to sing.

"NO! Kankuroooo stoppppppppp!" Temari yelled.

"Mr Sandman? Yes? Bring me your dreams..."

Gaara's eye started to twitch again.

"This is really bad... SEE WHAT YOU DID KANKURO!" Temari roared pointing to Gaara.

"Bum bum bum bum bum... Make him the cutest I've ever seen..." he continued.

"Kankuro buried 12 feet under!" (a/n- I know its 6 feet but its better for gaara's sake...)

Gaara's eye stopped twitching.

"Gaara, cant you gather a little bit of sand just to carry you?" I asked.

"...I never thought of that..."

"Well go ahead!" Jordan said.

Sand flows under his feet.

"Hey this is fun... I've never tried it-" Gaara was caught off.

**_WHAM!_**

"Oh my- Gaara! Are you okay!" I yelled.

"Yeah... just remind me to never do that... again..." He said.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari said. (I think thats how you spell it?)

"Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kankuro said dodging the attack.

"Why did I try! I knew he could miss it but I had to try!" Temari yelled.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said.

-Two green spandex wearers walk... um ...jog by.-

"Ahh... it brings me joy that all of you are running laps..." Gai exclaimed.

"Yes! It is so youthful!" Lee stated, starting to cry... "Gai!"

"Lee!"

Gai!"

"Lee!"

You know the drill...hug, sunset... yeah that about sums it out.

"Just help us!" Ino yelled.

"OK!" Lee responded.

"GO LEE!" Gai said.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

"..." Jordan said.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said.

"Sugarrrrrrrr!" Kankuro said missing the attack by a little.

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" Tenten asked.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jordan screamed.

"We're trying to get Kankuro..." Hinata said.

"Come on, Neji, lets help!" Tenten said.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata said in unison.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jordan screamed. "Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba asked

"Arf!"

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang Over Fang!" they both yelled.

"Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten said.

"One more time!" Temari yelled at the gang. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said. "I will **kill **you!"

Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms!" Neji said.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jordan screamed.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee exclaimed.

"Bug Clone Jutsu!" Shino said. (I think thats it?)

"Kankuro... tired... need to go beddy- bye." he said laying down falling asleep.

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

-Fanfare-

"No need to worry! SUPER FANGIRL is here!" Robyn said.

"Ummm... Your a little-" Naruto started off.

"Shut up! Let her go on..." Sasuke said.

"Notice my Kakashi- printed cape!" Robyn gloated. "And my sidekick: KASHI- KUN!"

"Do I have to come out!" Kakashi yelle din the bathroom.

"Yes!"

"Fine!" He said walking out in a... I cant even say...

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"I told you we look ridiculous!" he yelled.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Robyn asked wearing her normal clothes.

"I... give... up!" he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- is this a cliffhanger?

jordan- i think so.

robyn- i cant wait until i publish my story.

DJ- whip- whipped whip- whipped miracle whip

me-o...k!

robyn- you sound alot like kakashi...

DJ- that is because I am kakashi!

me- you just blew your cover

robyn- kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kakashi- oh no...

Jordan- neji?

me- he is'nt song

robyn- do you know what time it is?

me- what?

Robyn- biscuits!

jordan- yay!

Robyn- I like syrup on ma biscuits!

Jordan and Me- we like jelly on our biscuits.

Robyn- I like syrup on ma biscuits!

Jordan and Me- we like jelly on our biscuits.

us- what, yea, yea we like biscuits! west, south, east, north, side!

kakashi- o...k!

Gaara- you will die kankuro!

Temari- he's still asleep

me- well Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5 now for some rides! Maybe!

Now For Some Rides! Maybe!

a/n- i dont own naruto, but if I really did I would call it Kiba, Shino, Gaara, or Shikamaru!

"Im booooorrrrrreeeeddddd!" Naruto complained.

"Hey Naruto! You see the ramen!" I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Well... go... get... it!" I said chucking the bowl far far away.

"Thanks!" Everyone said. "No problem."

"So now what?" Tenten asked.

"Rides!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah!" everybody else agreed.

"But whyyyyyyyy?" Gaara whined.

Everyone turns to Gaara shocked.

"Did he-?" Jordan asked.

"Yes I think he did."Shika responded.

"I dont get it..." I asked.

"But I dont wanna get on any rides!" Gaara cried.

"So what do you suggest Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Oh... I have a idea..." he said staring at Kankuro.

"No Gaara. We are getting on some rides."

"But Temariiiiiiiiii!"

"No buts Gaara."

"Fine!"

"What about him!" Robyn asked directing herself to Kankuro.

"Can we leave him?" Gaara asked his sister.

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Heyyyyyy... whats going on?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh great! Now hes awake!"

"What a drag..." Shika sighed.

"Whos a drag!" Ino roared.

"Not you! I mean this!"

"OK!"

"How about we leave then?" Iruka suggested.

"But lets do one more thing!" Neji said.

"What!"

-James Bond theme-

"Cool!" Robyn said.

-James Bond Rolls by-

"How did he-?" Sasuke started off.

"I dont even want to know!" Sakura said.

"The names Bond. James Bond." he said.

"Hey guys I got that Ramen you threw!" Naruto muffled.

"Hes back!" I yelled.

"But we didnt get to do the macarena!" Neji yelled.

-Macarena plays-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK is everybody here?" Iruka asked.

"Yep!" Gai yelled.

"Kiba- kun? Whats your secret with that knock the bottles down game?" Hinata asked holding a large homer simpson.

"Lets just say I have my ways..." he responded.

"...no!...Dont take my cookie!" Gaara whined asleep.

"Did you bring _him_?" Temari asked.

"..."

"How can you forget Kankuro!"

"It slipped my mind!" he shrugged.

"How could you forget Gaara's Mr. Bear!... Good thing I brought him."

"...Where's Mr. Bear?" gaara asked.

"Here. I brought him for you."

"Mine!" he said giving Temari a death glare.

"O...k..."

"Die! Die... DIE! Kankuro you must DIE!" Gaara shouted in a... um... happy dream?

"Yeah... Im just going to move down there..." Kankuro said.

"Lazy bum!" Ino said staring at Shikamaru.

"You should know im not really asleep..."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure..."

"...zzzz..."

"Ha! I was right!"

"When will you ever let me go?" Kakashi asked.

"... not anytime soon..." Robyn said.

"Im going to file a report when I get the chance."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your endangering me..."

"I would realy love to see you try to get away from me now..."

"I'll figure a way... somehow..."

"I stand correct."

"I cannot wait until I can try these outfits Neji- kun!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Jordan screamed.

"I still dont know who you are!" Neji said.

"Ok! Im Jordan W! Also known as Jordan Hyuuga- Nara! Did you hear me Catherine!"

"Whatever Jordan!" I said. "You know my real name is Catherine Inuzuka Nara Aburame! Dont hate it Jordan!"

"Aburame?" Shino asked.

"Nara?" Shikamaru and Ino asked.

"Inuzuka?" Hinata and kiba asked.

"Yep its my future legal name!" I said.

"Oh!" everyone said.

"Oy guys! We're here!" Iruka said.

"YAY!" we cheered.

"Ewwwww! One of his eyebrows moved!" Skura screamed.

"Dont they always move?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah..."

"Ewwwwwwwww! One of them are missing!"

"Oh no! Not again!" Lee shouted chasing the thing. "Gai- sensei!"

"Well that took care of that!" Sasuke said.

"Lets go to talk to the Hokage." Iruka said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- im done!

Jordan and Robyn- what!

me- i mean with this chapter.

jordan and robyn- ohhhh... ok!

kakashi- help me!

gaara- hey! which one of you forgot mr bear!

kankuro- temari

temari- kankuro

gaara- so you forgot mr. bear kankuro?

kankuro- um... no?

Gaara- you cant lie... now prepare to die!

Temari- hey that rhymed.

Gaara- yo! whats the time!

me- please stop!

robyn- hey gaara, I thought you were going to kill kankuro.

gaara- oh yeah...

kankuro- you dont see me! (moves like a noodle)

Jordan- no. you killed it kankuro.

temari- you really did.

gaara- your too fat to do it.

everyone burst out laughing.

kankuro- im not fat! im just big boned!

everyone stares at kankuro.

me- its not good to lie.

kankuro- but its true!

temari- sure...

gaara- you know what?

everyone but kankuro- what

gaara- its not worth it to kill him.

everyone- yep...

robyn- so true.

jordan- exactly.

kankuro- I... give... up!

jordan- wheres Neji!

robyn- he is'nt here.

me- my brothers a emo!

gaara- really?

me- yep!

robyn- he also has very fluffy hair!

jordan- yet he hates naruto!

naruto characters- what!

gaara- i will kill him!

me- well... read and review!


	6. Chapter 6 Filler

Filler

me, Robyn, Jordan- say it.

Shino, Kba, Neji, Kakashi, Gaara, and Shikamaru- no

Ino- just say the friggin words!

Shino, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Gaara, and Shikamaru- fine! Catherine, Robyn, and Jordan do not own Naruto... but if they did, they would change it to...

me- Shino, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru!

Robyn- Kakashi!

Jordan- Neji, Shika and Itachi!

me- Thats better... ahem... now... HA! I have finally decided to make a filler!

Jordan- hey dont copy me!

Me- dont worry, I wont copy anything from your story.

Jordan- ok! Neji's HOT!

Everyone but Robyn- we know Jordan. We know.

Me- Hey Robyn. your awfully quiet.

Robyn- Kakashi's hot, kakashi's hot, kakashi's hot, and Gai sensei's _not._

Gai- I have you know I am very hot.

Everyone- cough cough vomit cough wheeze

Gai- I am too extremly hot.

Hayate- cough cough

Jordan- how did he get in this, Catherine?

me- I dont know.

Hayate- And I did'nt _cough _need a coughdrop.

Robyn- go see a doctor!

Hayate- your talking to one.

Jordan- are you serious!

me- wow.

Robyn- I thought you made up a song tributed to Neji?

Jordan- Yes. Yes I did!

Me- NOOO!

Naruto- whats wrong?

Sasuke- Jordan's going to sing!

Everyone- what!

me- I pity the fool. Everyone repeat.

everyone- I pity the FOOL!

Ino- so who's the fool?

me- a few people...

Robyn- I sense a strong impending doom... Catherine, is that you?

Me- no not this - HEY!

Shadow- Hi Robyn.

**_DROP!_**

Jordan- hi Devonte.

Shadow- im not devonte.

me- amani

amani- catherine

everyone- who?

me- we go back in 7th grade. just 7th grade.

everyone- oh. ok.

amani- now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

- amani rolls away but he only gets hit by a car, and is still rolling? -

Gaara- that was scary. I can actually sense the impending doom. Nice.

Jordan- do you think we should wake Robyn up?

Me- now that you think of it. yeah.

tenten- i'll handle it.

- Tenten then shakes Robyn like she had done to Lee. -

Tenten- WAKE UP ROBYN!

Robyn- ...zzzzz... huh?

Me- she's up!

Jordan- now! Back to my song!

everyone- NO!

me- now back to my plan... - Looks at Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Shika. -

Gaara- I sense another impending doom.

Itachi- did you say 'impending doom'?

Sasuke- I must avenge--

everyone- you must avenge your brother. we know!

Jordan- hi Itachi!

Itachi- who are you?

Jordan- just go back to the previous chapter.

Neji- we dont have to hear it again!

Jordan- Neji your SEXY but your even SEXIER when you dont have a shirt on!

Tenten- yeah he does--- HEY! How do you know!

Jordan- Its on the internet. DUH!

Neji- but who took the pictures of me?

Jordan- how do I know!

Neji- well you should!

Jordan- ... I AM NOT A STALKER!

Neji- who said you were?

Jordan- um... er... Triangle power!... YOU CAN'T SEE ME! (noodle dance)

Neji- yes I can... your right there.

Jordan- YOU CAN'T SEE ME! (noodle dance)

me- Jordan, just give up!

Robyn- I have a picture of Kakashi... with no mask...

kakashi- how did you get that!

Robyn- from Catherine

Kakashi- well?

Me- from the internet.

Itachi- do any of you have black onix nail pollish?

everyone- ... no

itachi- well I must be on my way...

Naruto- hey gaara, why do you have a bag over your face?

Gaara- because I _want _a bag over my face.

Temari- he is'nt wearing any eyeliner...

Everyone- oh...

Gaara- ok Shure Temari! Shout it out to the whole world!

Temari- with pleasure... (on loudspeaker) GAARA IS NOT WERING ANY EYELINER. I REPEAT, GAARA IS NOT WEARING ANY EYELNER!

Gaara- thanks.

- the beat of mr. sandman. -

Kakashi- **bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum**... Superfangirl?

Robyn- yes?

Kakashi- Give me the keys. **bum bum bum bum**. So I can take off, this fuckin leash. **bum bum bum bum**. Take off these handcuffs, their hurting my wrist. **bum bum bum bum**.

Robyn- If I do you have to give me a kiss!

Kakashi- no!

Robyn- then my answer will be no as well...

kakashi- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

me- anyways!

Jordan- I have a flashback!

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Jordan- devonte, do you look at your reflection in the dark sometimes?

Devonte- yes! I can see myself!

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

Robyn- my turn!

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Robyn- hi Ashley. 

Ashley- _cough cough_ I'm ---------------------- dying -------------------- CVS ------------------------does'nt --------------------------------- sell black -------------------------------------pills _cough_

**a/n-** this ashley is a dude just so you know.

**_END FLASHBACK!_**

me- I remember that...

Robyn- yes. I bet you do...

Jordan- Lee I have a question... do you have a sister?

Lee- why yes I do. Here's a picture of her...

Jordan- OH MY GAWD!

COUGH COUGH WHEEZE VOMIT CHOKE COUGH

me- I can see a resembalance!

- Just imagine Lee in a pink dress... I said IMAGINE it! -

Gai- she's gorgeous!

Robyn- thats what you call 'gorgeous'!

Sasuke- I hate you...

sakura- who?

Sasuke- everyone.

Hinata- why?

Ino- yeah. what did we do?

Sasuke- no those 3.

Me, Jordan, and Robyn- what did we do?

Sasuke- you made me look like a girl...

Jordan- are you talking about when we put ribbons and bows in your hair?

Sasuke- yes.

me- oh... now I remember...

Robyn- that was perfect blackmail.

Jordan- Neji? Have you ever ate Lee's curry of life?

Neji- no.

Lee- YES YOU DID!

Neji- no.

Tenten- yes you did! I still have that picture...

Jordan- Its on the internet too.

Neji- HOW DOES IT GET ON THE INTERNET!

Jordan- I dunno...

me- It just...

Robyn- does...

Neji- great answer.

Jordan, me, and Robyn- thank you.

Robyn- we should give a sneak preview of my story!

me- thats a good idea.

kakashi- you all made stories?

Robyn- those 2 but not me yet.

Kakashi- it includes me does'nt it?

Robyn- why yes it does... but I wont tell you unless Catherine says I can!

me- yep.

Kakashi- it wont end me with a early death will it?

Robyn- no.

Kakashi- ok.

me- I no longer have any ideas now... I'm doomed...

Jordan- what happened to 'ALL ABOUT NEJI!' ?

Neji- I am the Neji. (smirks)

Fangirls (mostly Jordan)- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

me- that will be in later chapters...

me and Robyn- we got our shonen jumps! YAY! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jordan- Fuhahahaha...

me- not again...

Sasuke- Im bored...

me- I guess I'm done...

Jordan and Robyn- BYE!

Me, Robyn, and Jordan- say it.

Shino, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Gaara, and Shikamaru- bye. (flatly)

everyone else- BYE

me- well R&R! Cha!


	7. Chapter 7 she lost it!

Chapter 6

"...ARE WE THERE YET!" complained the fox boy. "NO!" We all screamed for the eleventy buhmillionth time.

"The Hokage tower is near..." Iruka said. "I stand correct, Its right there."

"Im boooooored!" Gaara complained.

"HERE! Play with this..." Kankuro said handing Gaara a gameboy.

"Oooohhhhhh... how does it work?"

"I'll show you." Temari said.

**Inside**

_Knock knock._

"You may enter." Tsunande replied.

"Hokage." Iruka said.

"Hello Iruka, and others... What are you --GAH! Not you again!" She yelled.

"Tsunande- sama!" Shizune responded.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"...'AM I OK?' DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK! I WAS HOPING I WOULD'NT SEE THOSE MONSTERS YOU CALL HUMAN!" Tsunande screamed.

"Who? Us?" me, robyn, and jordan asked wearing the angel costume with the music and background... "But we're angels..."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..." Kakashi said.

"They are?" Naruto asked.

**_Whack! Bam! Slap!... a little pause... WEEEEEEEEEE!_**

"Are we done?" Ino asked.

"NO!" Tsunande yelled. "...ahem... now... iruka, Kakashi you know that the annual Konoha dance is coming up next week..."

"Why yes... I have a something to tell you... I may not be able to make it..." Kakashi started off.

"Your reason..."

"Do you not notice the girl linked on my arm!"

"...Ahh..." Tsunande sighed.

"He will go..." Robyn said.

"Will all of you be joining?" she asked.

"Yes." We all responded.

"Ok... good bye..." Tsunande said shoving us out the door. "Well... good luck with that."

"Tsunande- sama... hand it over... remember?" Shizune said putting out her hand.

"Lost another bet... I thought I was lucky..."

"You thought wrong..." Shizune replied grinning.

**Anyways...**

"Lets go get Ramen!" a hospitalized Naruto yelled. "Believe it!"

"If he says 'belive it' one more time..." Sasuke started off.

"Believe it!" he yelled far far away...

"Dobe..." Shika sighed.

"..." Kakashi sighed.

"Awww... whas wrond Kashi- kun?" Robyn asked.

"You."

"Thats not it... do you wanna read your book?"

"That would be nice. I can starve off boredom."

"Exactly." Shika said at the statement.

"Your the troublesome one." Ino said.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Gaara shrieked at the gameboy that Kankuro gave him to play with. "Sand coff-" he started off before realizing that if he destroyed the gameboy he would be bored.

"We're here!" Iruka yelled.

"FOOD!" Choji yelled.

"Remind Asuma that he's going to owe me..." Iruka said to Shikamaru.

"Sure."

"We'll have all miso please." Iruka said. "Double for Naruto."

"Yeah!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up dobe." sasuke retorted

"Make me."

**_Wham!_**

"Jordan!" Me and Robyn screamed.

"What did you do!" sakura asked.

"She was in the way." sasuke replied.

"But she's out cold!" I yelled.

"Whats your point?" he asked.

"...UGH!"

"Jordan? Jordan? Jordan! JORDAN!" Tenten screamed.

"zzzz... huh? who are you? Where am I?" Jordan asked confused.

"She lost it!" I screamed at sasuke.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Jordan, Its robyn."

"Who's Robyn?"

"Yep, she lost it." Robyn sighed.

"I got an idea!" I yelled.

"Where am I?"

"Jordan, this is Neji..." I said.

"Who's that? Why are you blind? You look weird." she asked. Neji's eye started to twitch.

"...Oh...MY...GAWD!" Ino screamed.

"She really does'nt remember..." Hinata said.

"Why are you blind too?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- no! Jordan lost it!

Robyn- this calls for...

-fanfare.-

Robyn- SUPERFANGIRL and KASHI-KUN!

Kakashi- oh no! Not again!

Robyn- yes!or I'll burn your book!

Kakashi- noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Schnieder- meru meru may! (now he can go back to the mamodo world)

Me- how did he --?

Robyn- what!

me- he's a momodo?

Robyn- kakashi?

kakashi- yes?

Robyn- RASHIELD!

Kakashi- no.

Robyn- why?

Kakashi- there's nothing to block.

Robyn- oh... ZAKER!

Kakashi- ooh... lightning

Robyn- fine GRAIS

kakashi- what?

Robyn- how about... ZAKAYGAN!

Kakashi- no.

Robyn- THUNDERBOLT.

Kakashi- pikachu.

Me- done?

Robyn- yes.

Me- good. we have to help Jordan get her memory back...

Jordan- what is this?

Me- author notes.

Robyn- let's go.

Me- Yea! Bye! R&R


	8. Chapter 8 recover memory

Recover Memory!

"Jordan, this is Shikamaru. Do you remeber who Shikamaru is?" I asked.

"No. Why is his hair shaped like a pineapple? Is he a Pineapple?" she asked.

"I dunno. But now I can have Shika- kun!"

"Hey!" yelled Ino.

"What like I really give as flying whoooo?" I said.

"Ok... This is rock Lee... what do you think of him?"

"He's hot." she replied.

_Cough wheeze vomit Cough Choke Cough Cough_

"Well he is!"

"She really did lose it." Robyn said.

"So I really do have fangirls!" Lee screamed.

"WE LOVE YOU LEE!!!" screamed random fangirls.

"THANK YOU! Now how about Gai sensei?!"

_cricket cricket tumbleweed_

"Wow. that's so mean..." I said. "Moving on!"

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU CARED?!" a crying Gai yelled.

"Who lied to you?" kakashi asked.

"My eternal rival! How many fangirls do you have?"

"Listen."

"WE LOVE YOU KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a buhmillion fangirls mostly the one linked to his arm.

"..." replied a sobbing gai.

"Now... What do you think of this person in this photo? His name is Itachi." Robyn said showing Jordan a picture of Itachi.

"He has dull black hair. Speaking of hair... Why do you have gray ---" "STOP!!!!" I screamed. "While you have the chance!"

"Thank- you Catherine." Robyn said.

"Sure."

"Why does he have a chicken style hair?!" Jordan asked.

"At least their is something Jordan remembers!" I screamed with a thumbs up to Robyn.

"Dont do that." Robyn replied.

"This is Kiba, Jordan." Ino said.

"He looks like a dog! Kinda."

"I will take that as a compliment." Kiba said.

"Neji! Try and help Jordan out!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn." he replied with a smirk.

"Neji!" she yelled.

"Fine. The names Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga."

"What kind of name is that?!" Jordan asked. "Are you really blind?"

"... NO!"

"But you have no pupils."

"BUT I AM NOT BLIND!"

"Moving on guys!" I said.

"So this is what I'm going to do. I'll get a chainsaw and try to cut this chain that links me to this demon..." Kakashi murmured to himself.

"Kaaaaashi- kun! What are you doing?" Robyn asked.

"N- nothing SUPERFANGIRL!"

"Ok! Help us get Jordan memory back."

"But I'm planning my escape-- I mean I'll think of something..."

"If you behave I'll get rid of the chain..."

"YAY!"

"Cat Man?" Jordan asked.

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah Cat Man."

"Another thing she remembers." Gaara said. "I should use that name."

"Why do you carry a gourd. Isnt it to heavy?"

"No." Gaara replied.

"Ok."

"Sasuke! You have to help! You were the one who caused this!" Sakura yelled.

"I dont have to listen to none of you." the said person replied.

"Sasuke!" Everyone yelled.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Jordan yelled.

"I hear no crash." Me and Robyn said.

"THAT IS VERY GOOD!" Lee yelled.

"YAY!"

"We Lost Her!!!" I yelled.

"Next will be The Lotus!"

"Well, good luck with that." Neji replied.

"I no longer know her." I said.

"Jordan! Think of a shirtless Neji, with his hair out, and a ear ring in his right ear!" Robyn said.

"... nope doesn't ring a bell."

"I thought we were close too!" I yelled.

"Ramen?" Naruto suggest.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" sasuke remarked.

"I dunno. Im just hungry."

"But you just ate!" Iruka yelled.

"But I'm hungry."

"We dont care!" everyone yelled.

"We have to help her get her memory before the dance!" I yelled.

"I might have a plan..." Shikamaru suggested.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ok. So we---"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- cliffhanger! wait is this a cliffhanger?

Robyn- i dont know.

me- happy hallowen!

everyone but me and robyn- huh?

Robyn- are you serious?!

Sasuke- what is this 'halloween' you speak of.

me- you just wear a costume at night. go to a house and say 'trick- or - treat' and you get candy.

Kankuro- candy?!

Gaara- you wont go.

Kankuro- why not?!

Gaara- because I said so.

Kankuro- ...

Gaara- and so I can EAT ALL THE CANDY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD IN MY SUGAR RUSH FORM!!!! Fuhahahahahaha

everyone backs away from the laughing Gaara

ma and robyn- nice. world domination.

Kashi- so I still need a chainsaw... Does anyone have a chainsaw?

Robyn- why do you need a chainsaw Kashi- kun?

Kashi- I'm a Jounin! I should be able to get away from YOU!

Robyn- but you have not met a fangirl like ME!

Kashi- true! But I want out!

Robyn- we will see.

me- moving on...

Jordan- so this is called author notes?

me- how did she get here?

Robyn- i dunno.

Elmo- E! L! M! O!

me- how did HE get in this.

Elmo- I know everything.

Robyn- o...k...

me- got a point their Robyn.

Big Bird- Hello!

me- now how did HE get in this?!

Big Bird- Elmo.

Elmo- Sasuke let me in.

Robyn- how do you know sasuke?!

elmo- I know everything! Fuhahahahaha

me- well R&R! bye!

everyone but sasuke, elmo, and Big Bird left.

Sasuke- sing.

Elmo- lalalala lalalala Elmo's world dododo lalalala lalalala Elmo's world dododo Elmo love his crayon...

me- shut up!


	9. Chapter 9 SHE'S GOING OUT WITH WHO!

SHE'S GOING OUT WITH WHO?!

"Ok so we... I dunno it's troublesome. You always ask me for help. Why don't you guys try it for once?" Shikamaru explained.

"Why did I ever think of going out with you?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"OH! If you ever do break up, let me know." I said.

"We really do have to get h-her memory back soon." Hinata said. "B-Before the dance starts..."

"Oh yeah..." I said.

"So what do we do?" Kiba said

"I dunno? Why ask me?' Naruto asked. "I just want ramen."

"Who would ask you?" Sakura said.

"I dunno. We should aske somebody who is very wise... I know who!" Naruto exclaimed. "Still want ramen!"

"Who?" Robyn asked. "And we really don't care."

"Jaraiya! And that's so mean."

"That mega perv?!" The girls screamed.

"Whats so wrong about him?"

"Oh... I dunno. He writes perverted novels that he reads!" Sakura said pointing to Kakashi.

"Huh?... Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"My ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai yelled.

"SHUT - UP!!!" some random guy said chucking a shoe at Gai.

"WOW! I WON A PRIZE!"

"YES GAI! YOU ARE THE BEST! ALL HAIL GAI!" Lee yelled.

"ALL HAIL GAI..." Jordan and Lee said hailing to Gai.

"NO! JORDAN!" me and Robyn yelled.

"But we must hail the almighty Gai." Jordan said.

"But he isn't almighty!" I yelled.

"SURE I AM! NOTICE HOW I HAVE TWO. YES _TWO _PEOPLE BOWING TO ME!!!" Gai exclaimed. "BEAT THAT KAKASHI!!"

"Sure." he replied.

"LET'S SEE!"

"All fangirls bow to me!"

"WE LOVE YOU KAKASHI!" Fangirls screamed bowing to kakashi.

"..." Gai said.

"Thats two down for me."

"I WILL GET YOU KAKASHI!"

"Sure you will..."

"Anyways..." I said.

"Let's go get jaraiya!" Naruto exclaimed. "Believe it!"

"I warned you before, don't make me hurt you again." Sasuke said.

"Both of you go do that." Robyn said.

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed running away to find jaraiya.

"Who knows what he will do." Ino said.

"Maybe something stupid. Like go buy ramen for a example." Kiba said.

"What now?" Shino asked.

"Now he talks!" I said.

"I hope he dies." Gaara said.

"What Gaara?" I asked with a death glare.

"I hope Naruto dies. And everyone else but you. your fanguys and your friends." Gaara said "I hope thats ok. I read it off like you said so. Please don't get SUPERFANGIRL on me!"

"Yeah! Respect my greatness of SUPERFANGIRL!" Robyn said. "And KASHI- KUN!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"HEY! Back to the Jordan problem!" Sakura said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

"But their is nothing wrong with me. And I have no time for this. I have a date." Jordan said.

"Really. Who?" sasuke asked.

"Is it with Neji?" I asked.

"NO! Even better."

"Who?" Robyn asked.

"LEE!"

_Cough cough vomit wheeze choke cough faint_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- no Jordan! We have lost you!

Robyn- she has turned into one of them!

kakashi- so?

me and robyn- what do you mean 'so'?!

Kakashi- she will get her memory back soon. So why worry?

me- what if she does something she will regret?

kakashi- well that would be her problem.

Robyn- Kashi- kun?! Why are you saying such hurtful things about my friends?!

kakashi- because I do have the right to.

Me- no not really. Robyn will explain.

kakashi- ok.

Robyn- I own you now partially. I talked to Tsunande so now I am the second owner of you. But if you would like to make a request of having the right to do anything, you must write a 2 page summary of what and why you need to be the right of something.

Kakashi- wow.

Me- wow.

naruto- I did'nt find jaraiya but I 'll keep looking!

Robyn- you do that.

me- I wasn't feeling funni and sorry for a short chap. I need ideas! But please R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10 Filler 2

Filler #2

me- oh! Just so you readers know... Jordan has her memory in this filler but in the next chap she wont remember... sorry Jordan!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- ummm... yeah... MY SECOND FILLER!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jordan- o...k...

neji- um... hello?

Jordan and tenten- ssssshhhhh... the neji speaks...

Robyn- o...k...

Neji- I am here to sing...

- music plays -

Jordan and Tenten- Neji's milkshake brings the fangirls to the yard and they like its better than yours...

Neji- Damn right it's better than yours...

Orichimaru- yeah Neji! Shake your laffy taffy!

Everyone- um... well...

Neji- no I only have a milkshake no laffy taffy.

Jordan, Tenten. and Orichimaru- awwwww...

Naruto- here kakashi! Eat this ramen!

Kakashi- I am getting hungry...

- Moments later -

Kakashi- mmm... tasty...

- Minutes later -

- kakashi starts to shake his laffy taffy. -

Robyn- YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me- i am left all alone... wait... I have Kiba, shino, shika, and Gaara!

Kiba, shino, shika, and Gaara- LEAVE US ALONE!!

Me- why would I do that?

Kiba, shino, shika, and Gaara- Just do it!!!

Kakashi- again! Does anybody have a chainsaw?!

everyone- um... no. Why do you need a chainsaw?

Kakashi- um...er... Triangle Power! YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!! (moves like a noodle)

me- I haven't seen that since school...

everyone- o...k...

Robyn- moving on...

Sasuke- what is there to do?

me- i dunno?

Iruka- lets go to the beach!

Jordan- is he still in this?

Robyn- who cares?

me- i dunno.

Everyone- ok!

- At the beach -

Lee- I AM DROWNING!!!!!

me, robyn, Jordan, and Marti9my other naruto show fan)- LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR THE LIFE SQUAD!

Jordan- LET'S GO!!!!

- play bay watch theme. running _really _slow. -

Lee- Hurry !!! I cannot swim for the sake of Kami!!!

Jordan- ok! Let's take it up a notch.

- Runs .5 milseconds faster -

Lee- COME ON!!! WAIT!!! YOU ARE RUNNING THE WRONG WAY!!!!

Me and my friends- No were going on a lunch break! Sorry!

Neji- Ok. Lee I'll save you coughsikecough

Lee- Really? Oh my hopes are so up now! Will you really help me?

Neji- NO!!! HAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face. Yeah. IT was ugly...

-With Kakashi -

Kakashi- Hello. I am Kakashi Hatake. I am the #1 sexiest person on Naruto accordaing to polls.

Naruto- But I am the #2 person.

Kakashi- who told you that bold face lie?!

Naruto. I did.

Voice- ... well YOU lied!!!

Naruto- Who said that?

Jordan- I did. Cause Neji is the #2 sexiest person. DUH!!!

Kakashi- yeah... that would make more sense...

Robyn- SUPERFANGIRL IS IN THE HOUSE!!!! OH... ITS OVER?

me- well thats all...

everyone- bye!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Just no title

Just No Title Here

"OWWWW... my freaking head..." Tenten complained.

"Man! I had the worse dream that Jordan was going out with Caterpiller Brow's." I said.

"Me too." Robyn agreed. "What about you kashi- kun?"

"No." he said. "It wasn't a dream."

"So IT was real?!"

"Basically." kashi said.

"Did you pass out?" Robyn said.

"No. I was awake."

"HOW DO YOU STAY AWAKE AFTER HEARING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" me and Robyn yelled.

"I'm emmune."

"Oh...Well that makes sense..."

"Where did Jordan go?"

"She left with Lee." kashi said.

"WHERE. DID. SHE. GO?!" I asked.

"I don't stalk unlike some people... But you should check out that note right there..."

"Oh..."Robyn and I said.

_"People I don't really know,_

_I have went out with Lee to the training grounds along with the Almighty Gai- sensei. I will return shortly I guess... _

_-Jordan_

_P.S- Catherine? You... won't... get... Shikamaru?_

"Wow. That was quite obvious." Gaara said.

"Really." Iruka said.

"Your still here?" I asked. "Man! I really wanted Shika too!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba said.

"M-maybe we should g-go look for h-her..." Hinata mumbled.

"What was that Hinata?" Shino asked.

"He said something again!" I said.

"We should go look for her!" Kiba said. "That's what she said."

"No more Fangirl! No more Fangirl!" Neji chanted.

"Wow. That was un- Neji like." Tenten said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. You like lost 15 percent of your fangirls for .5 seconds there." Robyn said.

"Sorry..."

"Let's go look for Jordan!" Ino said.

"Hey! I found Jaraiya!" Naruto yelled.

"I was doing very good research when this brat tackled me." Jaraiya complained.

"Research?" kakashi asked.

"Yes. There was a fashion show."

"Why did you do that Naruto?!" Kakashi asked.

"That wasn't research!" Naruto explained.

"To us. Yes it is!" Kakashi replied back.

"I have that special edition book..." Kakashi smiled.

"Whatever! Now.. Jaraiya... HEY!!! WHERE DID HE GO?!?!" Naruto yelled looking at the stuff frog.(from that ep whe naruto had 2 pay for the ramen?) "NOT AGAIN!!"

"Told. you. Research..." Kakashi said.

"Can we please move on?!" Robyn yelled.

"Tenten? Is it true that you are afraid of Ice cream?" I asked with a smirk.

"N-no... Why wo- would you thi- think that?" she stuttered.

"It was on a story I read." I said.

"Blackmail?" Gaara asked.

"Yes Gaara."

"Do you, by any chance,have anything on Cat- man?"

"Get back to me on that one..." I said.

"Why you gotta start using tha name Gaara?!" Kankuro asked.

"Did you question The Gaara?!" he roared.

"Your in deep buddy..." Temari said.

"N- n- n- no Ga- gaara..."

"Thought so."

"Let's go get Jordan NOW!" Robyn yelled.

"Robyn's---" Iruka started off.

"NO! You already said your line!" I said. "You don't need 2 lines. Shino needs more lines than you!"

"Hn..." Shino said.

"That's good Shino- kun!"

"..." Replied a angry Iruka.

"That still counts doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. So you won't talk in the next chappie. GOT IT?!" I roared as Iruka nodded.

"Still need a chainsaw..." Kakashi said.

"Why do you need a chainsaw?" Robyn asked.

"N- no worries SUPER- SUPERFANGIRL... hehehehe..." Kakashi said, his laugh dying down.

"Let's get going!" I said.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked balling his hand in a fist.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said.

"Hn..."

* * *

Naruto- ... what will happen next? 

me- I know!!

Robyn- of course you do... your the writer!

Kashi- so now what?

Robyn- i dunno...

Kashi- oh!!!! I know!!! Weeeeeee!!!!

Robyn- wow. What was that? You like lost 50 percent of your fangirls just now.

Me- like Neji did?

Robyn- Yes. Like Neji did.

Kashi- oh... sorry... but did that include you?

Robyn- no.

Kashi- darn!

me- guess what?

Everyone- what?

me- Kiba, Shino, Shika, and Gaara are sexy!

everyone- ...

-moments later-

Me- now let's try what we rehearsed. Ok?

Everyone- ok!

Me- triangle

Robyn- power!

Kashi- you

Kiba- can't

Neji- see

Sasuke- me.

me- no sasuke. As Jordan would say. You.

Robyn- killed.

Kashi- it.

Shika- it.

Tenten- rot.

Shino- and

Neji- went

Naruto- to

Gaara- hell. The 9 LEVELS of HELL!

Sasuke- no. It would have been dead if I haven't said it.

me- who lied to you?

Robyn- maybe Itachi.

me- true.

sasuke- now I have to get revenge twice!

me- well cha! this is the 3rd to last chap.

everyone- Well... Don't for get to R&R. BYE


	12. Chapter 12 Spying, and Shopping

Spying, Shopping, and A Dance part 1

me- so what happened in the last chappie Robyn?

Robyn- i dunno.

Shika- you call yourselves writers?

Me- shut up. I don't wan t people to know im slow...

Robyn- everyone knows your slow.

me- really?

everyone- yes!

me- o. so i have nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Let's split up into um... 2 different groups..." Ino suggested. 

"why 2?" I asked.

"So we can spy on Jordan, go shopping and get ready for the dance!" said person replied.

"OK!" all the girls yelled in agreement.

"I am not paying for your dress and hair." Shika said.

"What was that comment Shikamaru?" Ino roared.

_'At least she didn't use my whole name.' Shikamaru thought_

"SHIKAMARU NARA! Are you listening to ME?!?!"

_'Oh no.'_

**_WHAM!!!_**

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!" I screamed crying.

"OW!" Shika said with a slap mark on his cheek.

"Never underestimate your girlfriend!"

"O...k... moving on..." Choji said.

"Who gets to spy on Jordan?" Robyn asked.

_cricket cricket tumbleweed_

"O...k... I guess we just have to choose..." I said.

"Yeah... so... Kashi, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Catherine and I will go get Jordan." Robyn said. "While Shikamaru, Neji, and the rest of you guys who's names I don't want to say go get ready for the dance. Then we can switch."

"Ok." everyone said.

* * *

**First Team**

"If you were Lee where would you go?" someone asked.

"Who would want to be Lee?" Kiba asked.

"..." everyone replied.

"Ok..."

"Maybe the training grounds." Kashi simply said.

"Ohhhh Kashi- kun! You are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO smart!!!!!!" Robyn said putting Kashi in a death hug.

"Please let go..." Kashi said.

"No."

"Fine." and with a snap of kashi's fingers he reappeared next to Robyn. "Why didn't I do that before?"

"I dunno." I replied. "You never thought of it?"

"Ok! Let's go with that!" Kashi said.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI! I HAVE THOUGHT OF ANOTHER CHALLENGE FOR US!!!" Gai screamed scaring us... except Gaara...

"Oh... no..." Gaara said.

"What do you have this time Gai?" Kashi sighed.

"Well... you see... um... er... OH NO I HAVE FORGOT!!!!" he screamed running away crying as everyone anime sweatdropped.

"I guess that counts as a win..." Kashi said.

"Go Kashi!" Robyn yelled in joy.

"Yeah..." I said.

* * *

**With Team 2**

"Oooooohhhhhhhh... look at that dress... it's sooooo cute!" Ino shrieked.

"Look at that one!" tenten said pointing at a dress as the girls gathered around it.

"Please girls don't get anything expensive..." Shikamaru said.

"What was that?!" All the girls said as the guys sensed a very evil aura.

"Never disturb a girl in her habitat..." Temari warned. "Including kankuro..."

"Hey what is that--- ohhhh!!!! A sale!" He said.

"I prove my point." she said as the guys nodded.

"Let's go try what we have on..." Sakura said.

"Right!" The girls said walking into the changing rooms.

"I hope it isn't anything expensive... troublesome..." Shika sighed.

"It will be..." Sasuke said.

"Oi... It might cost more than how much barbeque Choji eats..." shika said.

"HEY!" Choji yelled.

"I want ramen..." Naruto said.

"That's a dumb way to change a subject. But why are you here?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto just shrugged. "Why am I here?" Kankuro asked.

"So you can pay for Temari's dress..." Neji said.

"Oh yeah... right..."

"G- guys... we're going t- to come out. Tell us what y- you think..." Hinata said.

"Ok." The guys said.

**_DROP!!!_**

"Wow! We are rocking these dresses if they fell out with nosebleeds..." Tenten said giving Ino a high five.

"I wo- wonder..." Hinata said.

"What are you thinking of Hinata?" Sakura said.

"We should k-keep the dresses o- on when th- they wake up... and p- pick pocket th- them now..."

All the girls had evil grins upon Hinata's plan.

**Many minutes later.**

"Ow... my head..." Shika said waking up.

"Are you guys ok?" Sakura asked treating Sasuke.

"Man, that was a first..." Sasuke said.

"Your girls looked pretty hot in those dresses..." Naruto said regretting his words.

"Stay away from them." the guys said.

"Leave us alone!" the girls said.

"Oi. We better pay for the dresses so we can hurry up..." Shika said.

"LEE! You are so funny!" A familiar voice said.

"Hey! Isn't that Jordan and Lee?" naruto asked.

"No. It's the Tooth fairy and Santa..." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Really?" naruto asked.

_**BAM!!! SLAP!!! PUNCH!!!**_

"Retard..." Shika said

"Thank you Jordan!" Lee said.

"What are they doing here?" Iruka asked.

"More importantly, how did you get here?" Neji asked.

Iruka just shrugged walking away.

"O...k..." Naruto said.

"Let's just get this over with." Shika said reaching for his wallet as the guys reached for their wallets as well.

The girls smirked. Watching their boyfriends faces change."WE GOT ROBBED!" they yelled.

"WHAT?!" the girls asked screaming in shock and trying to hold their laughter hiding their boyfriends wallets behind them.

"Even I got robbed and I'm single!" Naruto said. "Oh... wait I already was broke."

"Jackass." Sasuke said.

"Did you girls have anything to do with this?" Shika asked glaring at Ino.

"Wh- what? How could yo- you say somthing th- that mean? I thought yo- you trusted m-me Shika- k- kun?" Ino said on the verge of crying as well as the other girls.

"Shikamaru? How could you blame them?" Choji asked.

"What? I just thought... (sigh). Oi Ino, i'm sorry." Shika said hugging Ino as Ino started to laugh. "WHAT?! What did I do?!"

"Why are you girls laughing?!" the guys asked.

"SUCKERS!!!!" the girls said laughing on the floor.

"We got you guys good!" tenten said giving Ino a high five.

"It was all Hinata's plan!" Sakura said as Hinata giggled.

"Troublesome." Shika said.

* * *

me- wow hinata! I never thought you had it in ya! 

Hinata- thanks.

Robyn- but we still think your frail and weak (sorry!)

Kiba- hey! Don't say that!

Robyn- (pointing to Catherine) get em

me- yay!

kiba- nooooooooooooooooo (runs in circles as catherine chases him.)

hinate- Kiba- kun!

me- I can only call him that!

Robyn- since catherine is... busy... I will take over...

Kashi- helllllllllllpppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robyn- shut up!

Kashi- no!

Robyn- so you decided to finally fight back eh?

Kashi- I tried like eleventy buhmillion times!

Robyn- suuuuuuuuuuuure you did.

Kashi- ... shut up...

Robyn- never!!!

Neji- man... this really pathetic. everything is.

Tenten- hey! Your calling me pathetic too!

Neji- hn.

Tenten- OH! So that's all you can say now?

Neji- hn.

Tenten- FINE!

me- well... I got... my... Kiba- kun...

Robyn- what happened? Did akamaru scratch you?

Kiba- it was the demon girl!

Me- thatnks!

Gaara- and I'm the demon boy!

me- super yay!

Shino- this will end up to be a whole story...

me- yep.

Shino- are you going to end it?

me- nope.

Robyn- im guessing where this is going...

me- guess what Shino- kun?

Shino- what?


	13. Chapter 13 The Dance! part 1

The Dance!

"...Oi... I cannot belive that the dance is already here..." Shika said fixing his tee.

"KASHI-KUUUUUN!!!! YOU LOOK SO HOOOOOOT!!!!!" Robyn screamed.

"Yeah. Yeah..." he replied

"Yeah... so does Kiba, Shino, Shika, and Gaara." I said.

"Hn." They replied?

"O...K..." I said?

"Good thing this isn't formal" Sasuke smirked.

"Yep." Iruka said coming from nowhere...

"Go! Just go!" Robyn said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Hee hee... I look pretty good..." Naruto said.

"Don't lie." Gaara said. "Even Cat- man looks better than you."

"Thank you---- HEY!" Kankuro said.

"Let's just go already..." Kakashi said walking.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Robyn said.

"But I thought they were handcuffed..." Ino said.

"They were." I said.

* * *

We got there and they were playing 1 of Robyn and my fave song Chicken Noodle Soup. We were ROCKING IT! The others tried but soon after got the beat... well the girls and some random guys that go to my school. (how they get there? I dunno?) The song just started a while and we started dancing: 

Its The Dj Webstar

A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out

And Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It

Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain.  
(Dj Webstar)  
And Clear It Out

Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Wit A Soda On The Side

Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Wit A Soda On The Side

Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Wit A Soda On The Side

Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Wit A Soda On The Side

A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out

And Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It

Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain.  
(DJ Webstar)

"Come on Shika- kun!" Ino exclaimed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Troublesome."

"But it's a _dance_."

"So?" he asked.

"Whatever!" Ino said leaving to the floor again.

I Was On 119th In Lexington  
Black Sidekick On The Nexington  
Shorty Say Yo, I Look Left  
And Then  
I'm Like I Wanna Mess Wit Him

A Let It Rain. (Let It Rain)  
And Clear It Out. (Clear It Out)  
A Let It Rain. (let It Rain)  
And Clear It Out. (Clear It Out)  
A Let It Rain. (Young B)  
And Clear It Out (WebStar)  
Let It Rain. (Yea Yea)  
And Clear It Out (The Voice)

I Was On 114th At The Kingdom Game  
Ag On The Mike Doin His Thing.  
Walked In The Park, The Screamin Ma Name  
Stop...! Now Look At The Chain.

(Young B)  
Let It Rain.  
(Your Doin It Baby)  
Clear It Out.  
Let It Rain. Clear It Out.  
(And I Don't Know, Maybe)  
Let It Rain. Clear It Out.  
(Just Do It Lady)  
Let It Rain. Clear It Out.

"YES! GO KASHI- KUN!" Robyn screamed.

I Was On 4-5th  
In The Whippington.  
Ears Naked Wrist Was Glissing  
Eyes Low Like I'm Blowing Piffington.  
Girls Talk Slick  
But They Whisperin

A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out

DJ WEBSTAR

And Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It  
Lets Get It

Let It Rain. And Clear It Out  
A Let It Rain. Clear It Out

Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Wit A Soda On The Side

Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Chicken Noodle Soup  
Wit A Soda On The Side

Young B, Webstar And GTOT  
Doin Our Thing.  
It Comes Naturally  
We Gettin, So We Fly  
As Can Be  
So All Ya'll Wack  
Lables Stop Tryina Sign Me

All The World  
Clear It Out  
Uptown  
Clear It Out  
Downtown  
Clear It Out  
Eastside  
Clear It Out  
Westside  
Clear It Out  
WebStar  
Clear It Out  
G South  
Clear It Out

As the song ended the Dj asked for a few request, so robyn and myself asked to play a song anyone can dance to...

(I wear a mean dark pair of shades  
And you can't see my eyes unless my head is bent, you dig)

We fly high, no lie, you know this (BALLIN')  
Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz (We in the building)  
We stay fly, no lie, and you know this (BALLIN')  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

Everyone did the ballin' even the guys since they had some_ sense _in dancing.

Ya boy gettin' paper (money) I buy big cars (foreign)  
I need fly rides to drive in my garage (Choose one)  
Stay sky high (twisted) fly wit' the stars (twinkle, twinkle)  
G4 flights, 80 grand large (BALLIN')  
So we lean wit' it, pop wit' it (Bankhead)  
'Vertible Jones, mean wit' the top, listen (Flossin')  
I'm sayin' clean with the bottom kit (Do it)  
I hopped out, saggy jeans, and my rocks glistenin' (BALLIN'!)  
But I spent 'bout 8 grand  
Mami on stage doin' the Rain Dance (I think she like me)  
She let it hit the floor, made it pop (what else)  
Got my pedal to the floor, screamin' "Fu($ the cops" (Do it)

"We so Rock!" me and Robyn screamed.

We fly high, no lie, you know this (BALLIN')  
Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz  
We stay fly, no lie, and you know this (BALLIN')  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

Slow down, yeah tonight may be gone tommorow (One chance)  
So I speed through life like there's no tommorow (Speedin')  
100 G's worth of ice on the Autobahn (Flossy)  
And we in the street life 'til they call the law (BALLIN')  
I made the whip get naked (what happened)  
While I switch gears, b lookin' at the bracelet (Got 'em)  
Step out, show me what you all about  
Flashbacks of last night of me ballin' out (Harlem)  
1AM we was at the club (what happened)  
2AM, ten bottles of bub (money ain't a thing)  
And about 3 somethin' I was thinkin' 'bout grub  
So I stumbled to the car, threw the drinks and the drugs (twisted)

We fly high, no lie, you know this (BALLIN')  
Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz  
We stay fly, no lie, and you know this  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

Then Lee and Jordan came in. Lee in his usual atire.

"I like this song! Let's dance!" Jordan said.

"OK!" lee replied.

I keep 20 in the pocket (light change)  
Talk a buck 80, if the Bentley is the topic (That Grey Poupon)  
But of course gotta fly a spur (where)  
To the hood to roll dice on the side of the curb  
But I know a G Bent' may sound absurd (Get your money up)  
Drive 80 up Lenox cuz I got an urge (Speedin')  
The rap game like the crack game  
Lifestyles, rich and famous livin' in the fast lane (BALLIN')  
So when I bleep, shorty bleep back  
Lou Vuitton belt where I keep all the heat strapped (Loaded up)  
I beat the trial over Rucker (Let's do it)  
All guns loaded in the back muthafu($a (Dipset)

We fly high, no lie, you know this (BALLIN')  
Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz  
We fly high, no lie, you know this (BALLIN')  
Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz (BALLIN')  
We stay fly, no lie, and you know this (BALLIN')  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

"That was some good dancing!" Tenten said.

"Yep!" Sakura said.

"I never heard these kinds of songs..." Neji said taking off his tee shirt revealing his undershirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed fangirls but one sounded so familiar...

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" the fangirl screamed again...

"Hey that sound's like..." I started off...

"JORDAN!" Me and robyn screamed.

"Oh... god..." Neji said.

"She's back!" I screamed.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER BLOSSUM!!!!" Lee cried.

* * *

me- yay! jordan got her memory!

robyn- YAY!

jordan- it's so great to be back! Now... for my song...

me- sorry. but i forgot to bring the book home...

robyn- so retarded...

neji- she's back... nooooo...

jordan- so what happened when I was 'out'?

me- alot.

Robyn- yep

Kashi- it wasn't much if you aske me.

me- well... my story is going to end soon.

everyone- WHAT?!?!?!

me- i thought I told you guys?

everyone- no!

me- oh... sorry...

robyn- how are your braces?

everyone but me, jordan, and robyn- braces?

me- yeah. I got braces.

jordan- even i knew that.

robyn- because you go to the same school as us?

me- duh.

jordan- shut up!

robyn- speaking of our school... how did those guys get in your story?

me- i dunno

Devonte- we have our ways...

jordan- how did he get in this/

Jordan and Robyn- (looks at catherine)

me- i didn't do... it?

kashi- sure you didn't...

me- ...

robyn- so you did?

jordan- you know she did...

devonte- no she didn't, but she helped...

Vania- (whistles)

jordan- how did you get in here?

Vania- i dunno. But I helped devonte in.

me- see!

Vania- with the hekp of catherine...

me- (drop head)

me- well... cha!


	14. Chapter 14 Music Filler 3

Filler number 3!!!!

Me- like we said a buhmillion times...

robyn, me and Jordan- we don't own naruto.

naruto- by the way you have your story it kinda seem that it is...

jodan- who asked you?!

naruto- ...

Sasuke- how did you get your memory back anyway?

Jordan- oh! When Neji took of his shirt! I mean who couldn't remember something that sexy?!

Tenten- true true...

Neji- oh god... I am never stripping again...

Jordan and Tenten- we'll see about that...

Neji- I'm scared.

Naruto- no that's not what happened!

me- were you even there?

naruto- ... i dunno

kashi- how could you not know?

robyn- don't even try kashi- kun... he's just too stupid.

kashi- right right.

Naruto- but I have an I.Q of 400!

shika- who lied to you?

Ino- if you have an i.q of 400. Everyone has an I.Q of 1000 and shika would have 2000.

everyone- true!

jordan- but that's not how I wanted to get my memory back!

Sakura- she wanted to get her memory back in a certain way?

me- yes...

Shika- wow.

neji- yep. I can see why she doesn't want to stay with Caterpiller eyes...

Lee- Are you insulting me?

Neji- (sarcasticly) No, Lee, I would never insult you...

Jordan- moving on... Catherine change chappie 13 to the way I wanted it.

me- I like the way my chappie ended!

robyn- why change it?

Jordan- so?! I wanted it the way I wanted it!

me- so?!

Jordan- change it

me- no

jordan- yes

me- no

jordan- yes.

me- no

jordan- yes.

me- no

jordan- yes

me- nooooooooo

jordan- yessssssss.

Gaara- will they be at it for a while?

Robyn- i guess.

Kashi- well... i'm going to buy me a cookie!

robyn- get me one too!

kashi- sure...

**Many hours of saying yes and no...**

Kashi- im back!

Robyn- what took so long?

kashi- they had a sale for the new Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto- but of course.

me- me and Jordan have made a breakthru!

Shika- after 6 hours of argueing?

Jordan- yep

Robyn- so what is it?

me- i dunno!

kashi- so...

robyn- retarted!

Sasuke- pathetic.

Sakura- really.

Shino- now what?

Kiba- iono

Jordan- what's going to happen in the sequal to this fic Catherine?

me- ok! I'll give you guys a summary!

everyone- yay!

me- it's going to be a timeskip... you guys still gonna have computers then we're going to... well... i haven't put much thought into it...

everyone- what?!

me- hee hee... All I know is that it's a timeskip...

Robyn- really pathetic...

Kashi- oh yeah...

Jordan- I can't even describe it...

Me- well don't say it!

people we don't know- hello.

me- who are you?

people we don't know- you can see us?

kashi- yes.

people we don't know- oh... triangle power!!! You can't see me!

me- wow.

Robyn- you didn't even do the dance.

people we don't know- drops head in shame.

jordan- I thought that was our trick...

Robyn- yeah!

me- well I guess they read my story, which I'm typing now, and stole the idea...

Jordan- oh...

me- I got a KITTY!!!!

robyn- that was random

Kiba- what?!

Akamaru- arf?!

robyn- awwww...

jordan- you mean the one they found under the gym bleachers?

me- yep! I named her Angel!

Robyn- are you going to teach her death and destruction?!

me- you bet!

Gaara- really?

Robyn- yes.

Gaara- nice.

me- if it was a boy, I would name it Gaara!

Gaara- thank you... I think...

Kashi- wow.

Me- she's annoying me right now but me and my mommy are going to get some stuff for her.

jordan- cool.

robyn- i know.

kiba- how can you be friends with _cats?_

me- because I want to?

Hinata- kiba- kun h- has a po-oint...

Robyn- who asked you?!

Hinata- ...

Kiba- but its a cat.

me- so?

Kiba- ohhhh... Im going to get you...

Robyn- stop or I'll get her on ya.

Jordan- ha!

Kiba- ...

me- wow. Ideas keep flowing in one after another.

Sasuke- suuuuuure.

Kashi- they do.

Sasuke- oh...

Naruto- wow. Master Kakashi served you!

Kashi- shut up.

Naruto- ...

me- look who's talking.

Shino- how about everyone shut up?

Robyn- that's not a bad idea.

Jordan- yeah.

Shino- I still didn't get what you said last time Catherine... you know when the story ended, when you wanted to tell me something.

Me- there was nothing to say.

Shino- oh. Man I feel stupid.

Robyn- that's a first.

Jordan- yep.

Naruto- no it isn't! There was that time Shino was drugged with that laughing stuff...

Shino- what are you talking about?

Naruto- oh! Remember?! When you said not to tell... any...one...

everyone looks at Naruto

Sakura- bum- joint.

Naruto- oh... ... ... this is awkward...

Robyn- yeah you retard...

Shino- (cracks knuckles) do you remember what I said after that?

naruto- that you were going to kill me or something on the lines of that?...

Shino- Gaara? Care to help?

Gaara- with pleasure...

Naruto- I'm thinking I should run...

Shino and gaara- nods head.

Naruto- oh... crap... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Shino- get him!

Kashi- this should be interesting...

Robyn- Naruto doesn't stand a chance...

Jordan- against...

Me- my Shino and Gaara- kun.

Shika- again with finishing each other sentences?

Jordan- yeah...

Me- you...

Robyn- bet.

Ino- wow.

Me- people keep saying that too much... is it the new quote?

Robyn- i dunno

Jordan- me neither.

Iruka- wow.

Jordan- no you killed it. it died. it rot. and went to the **9 **levels of hell and landed on Orichimaru's tongue.

Orichimaru- you bet.

me- ewwwww

Robyn- that is so nasty.

Kabuto- lets go Orichi- san.

Jordan- wow.

me- thats the only thing you can say at a time like this.

Robyn- yeah.

Jordan- well... now what?

me- hmm... I guess I ran out of ideas.

Iruka- but you just said ideas were flowing in...

Robyn- you already said your line so shut up!

Iruka- ...

Jordan- that still counts...

me- you bet it does.

Sakura- so what's next?

Robyn- ask Catherine

me- well the dance is still going on...

Jordan- but won't that be in the next chapter?

Me- yeah...

Robyn- we can get Fergie to sing!

everyone but Robyn, me, and Jordan- who?

me- fergie! the singer to fergalicious?

everyone but Robyn, me, and Jordan- nods head in a i dunno way.

Jordan- call her.

Me- kay!

**Many hours of waiting...**

Fergie- sorry I'm late... my driver had to find the address.

me- its ok.

Robyn- wanna sing?

Fergie- sure.

Jordan- thanks.

Fergie- not a prob to my fans.

-Music Plays-

Four, tres, two, uno

Will I Am

Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

Fergie

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def def def def def def def  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

Will I Am

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Fergie  
Rap

All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she

Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that s is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Will I Am

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

me- now you know her?

everyone- nods head.

Robyn- thanks fergie.

Fergie- nothing to thank me bout. well i gotta goes.

everyone- bye!

me- who wants to hear another song?!

everyone- me!

Jordan- kay. So what song should we play?

Robyn- walk it out

me- walk it out

Jordan- walk it

everyone- walk it out?

Robyn- just play it!

Now Walk It Out (7x)  
Now West Side Walk it Out  
Now South Side Walk It Out  
Now East Side Walk It Out  
Now North Side Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out(8x)  
Now West Side Walk It Out  
Now South Side Walk It Out  
Now East Side Walk It Out  
Now North Side Walk It Out

Now hit the dance flo  
Ay bend ya back low  
She do it wit no hands  
Now stop, pop, and roll  
A smokin' bubba hoe  
Ya day a trouble hoe  
I like the way she move  
A undacova hoe  
Now everybody leanin'  
I make the crowd rock  
Now gone walk it out  
I see they on my joc  
She want that bubblegum  
Is they the double mint twins  
2 hoes chosin' me  
So I know they double min  
Its on once again  
Patrone once again  
I thow my head back  
Then I froze like the wind  
West Side Walk it Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out  
North Side Walk It Out

Now Walk It Out(8x)  
Now West Side Walk It Out  
Now South Side Walk It Out  
Now East Side Walk It Out  
Now North Side Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out(8x)  
Now West Side Walk It Out  
Now South Side Walk It Out  
Now East Side Walk It Out  
Now North Side Walk It Out

They walk it on the east  
They walk it on the west  
The south side just got it  
North side snap ya neck  
In the club on the goose  
Big stacks no flex  
These sucka's wanna try me  
Tell 'em 2 long decks  
He walkin in his ones  
Steady smokin' on fruits  
She walkin' wit her friend all in her snow boots  
Oh S  
There they go  
Hey  
They walk it on the flo  
Grade Goose  
Double shots  
It'll let cha body go  
My nz on my side  
Hangas hate thank its funny  
I walked it on these nz  
Now I'm gettin to the money  
Fros on the moes  
I'nm not talkin bout dancin'  
On camp  
On this charm  
Dimonds tear

Ay  
Now Walk It Out(8x)  
Now West Side Walk It Out  
Now South Side Walk It Out  
Now East Side Walk It Out  
Now North Side Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out(8x)  
Now West Side Walk It Out  
Now South Side Walk It Out  
Now East Side Walk It Out  
Now North Side Walk It Out

Ok now do it how you do it gone and walk it out  
I said do it how you do it gone walk it out  
Ok now do it how you do it gone and walk it out  
I said do it how you do it gone walk it out  
Walk, Walk, Walk  
Now Walk It Out  
Walk, Walk, Walk  
Now Walk It Out  
Walk, Walk, Walk  
Now Walk It Out  
I said do it how you do it gone walk it out  
Ay

me- next

robyn- and

Jordan- final

everyone- song!

They see me mowin'... my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Can't ya see I'm white & nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy  
I wanna roll with... the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
Really, really white & nerdy

First in my class there at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
MC Escher, that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin - to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my Top 8 spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills, but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast, I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number one  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
"Happy Days" is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on...

They see me roll on... my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Can't ya see I'm white & nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy  
I'd like to roll with... the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
How'd I get so white & nerdy?

I've been browsin', inspectin'  
X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on inscribable media  
I edit, Wikipedia  
I memorized "Holy Grail" really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doin' web sites  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a home page for my dog  
Yo, I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop pop, hope no one sees me... gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V Club and Glee Club and even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was, do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin'... they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white & nerdy  
Just because I'm white & nerdy  
Just because I'm white & nerdy  
All because I'm white & nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white & nerdy  
I wanna bowl with... the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
Look a' me, I'm white & nerdy

me- well this is kinda a music chappie. But I hope you liked it! Well tune in next tim for 'The Adventure of SFGC!' oh... wrong story... hee hee...


	15. Chapter 15 the dance part 2

princess babalalba shimalama ding dong

We still Dancing and A who done it added in!

Shady  
Konvict  
Upfront  
Akon  
Slim Shady

I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping on, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Upfront style ready to attack now  
pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Konvicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping on, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me

Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure medicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back thru my chores  
Steps upstage and think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, shes like "yoo"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Starts from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
I'm more like a pal of shall I say  
Plus I got pal of gal? his game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"

"Ok. We got 1 last song. This is a couple song so grap your date and let's dance." the dj said.

"Dance?" Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, surprisingly Shika, Kashi, and Gaara asked.

"Sure." we replied taking their hands.

Ya'll Know What This Is

Only Thing That Keeps Me Up  
When I'm Feelin Down  
I Don't Know About U  
But I Got To Keep Mines Around  
Cuz I Don Looked I Don Searched And It's Hard 2 Find  
Another (Shorty Like Mine)  
Baby Yes I'm  
Addicted To How We Kick It And Everything U Say To Me  
Neva Knew It Could Be So Wicked Hopin That U Stay Wit Me  
Search Around The World But U'll Neva Find  
Another Shorty Like Mine (Shorty Like Mine)

To All My Boiz  
U Got A Grl But She Ain't Nothin (Like Mine)  
Cute Face Nice Size (Like Mine)  
Stay Kitted Hood Wit It (Like Mine)  
Mean Walk Talk The Talk Let Me Tell Ya Some Moe

"Your better than me Shika- kun!" Ino said.

"Well I have to get my lazy ass up for something..." he replied.

I Know That When I Ran Into This One She Would B The Red Light Of My Pimpin  
Knew She Would Be The One To Make Me Stop Carin About Other The Girls On My Jock And Gettin  
Knew She Would Be The One To Slow Me Down Hold Me Down  
I Roll Wit Her Now I Go Wit Her Now I'm A Grow Wit Her Go Get Her  
That's How I Got Her Don't Be Mad U Can't Get One Hotta  
Broke The Mold Wit Lil Mama  
I Don't Care What My Boiz Say  
She Been There Errday For My Drama Some Of The Homies Hate Cuz They Want Her  
Wish They Were The Ones Datin My Women  
Gone Get A Good Look At Her Cuz She Fine And I Don't Mine  
Cuz She's Mine

Only Thing That Keeps Me Up  
When I'm Feelin Down  
I Don't Know About U  
But I Got To Keep Mines Around  
Cuz I Don Looked I Don Searched And It's Hard 2 Find  
Another (Shorty Like Mine)  
Baby Yes I'm  
Addicted To How We Kick It And Everything U Say To Me  
Neva Knew It Could Be So Wicked Hopin That U Stay Wit Me  
Search Around The World But U'll Neva Find  
Another Shorty Like Mine (Shorty Like Mine)

"This is fun huh Kashi?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah Yeah."

To All My Boiz  
U Got A Grl But She Ain't Nothin (Like Mine)  
Cute Face Nice Size (Like Mine)  
Stay Kitted Hood Wit It (Like Mine)  
Mean Walk Talk The Talk Let Me Tell Ya Some Moe

I Got All This Love Inside Of Me And All I Want 2 Do Is Give It 2 Her  
I Don't Care What The Fellas Say Bout It Cuz I Got Somethin 2 Say Bout It  
What I'm About 2 Say Is Straight Up  
Real Talk No Cut I Don't Play Bout It  
There Ain't No Price U Can Put On A Grl Who Knows Just What 2 Say And When U Need 2 Hear It  
The Most And I'm A Tell U Somethin Else If I Don't Know Nothin Else I Know

"Switch!" Jordan said to Tenten.

"Fine!" the said person responded.

"Why do I have to put up with this?" Neji asked.

"Cause rock paper scissors wouldn't be fair..." Jordan said.

Only Thing That Keeps Me Up  
When I'm Feelin Down  
I Don't Know About U  
But I Got To Keep Mines Around  
Cuz I Don Looked I Don Searched And It's Hard 2 Find  
Another (Shorty Like Mine)  
Baby Yes I'm  
Addicted To How We Kick It And Everything U Say To Me  
Neva Knew It Could Be So Wicked Hopin That U Stay Wit Me  
Search Around The World But U'll Neva Find  
Another Shorty Like Mine (Shorty Like Mine)

To All My Boiz  
U Got A Grl But She Ain't Nothin (Like Mine)  
Cute Face Nice Size (Like Mine)  
Stay Kitted Hood Wit It (Like Mine)  
Mean Walk Talk The Talk Let Me Tell Ya Some Moe

"At least I'm not alone." I said.

"So why me?" Gaara asked.

"Cause you asked..."

"Right..."

"May I?" a person asked.

"I guess..." Gaara said handing me to the other person.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh... I have my ways... eh?" he said.

"Hey isn't that? Oh ma GAWD!" Robyn said.

"Whats wrong?" Kashi asked.

"How did he get in this? Or why is he dancing with Catherine?" Robyn asked.

"Who knows?" Jordan said.

"Switch!" Tenten said.

I Want To Give Her The World  
And I Ain't Even Tryin 2 Lose Her  
I'm Addicted To My Grl And The Way She Twirls In That Lil Skirt  
Just 4 Me In The Club, In The Crib In The Streets She Rep 4 Lbw  
Ent She A Nice Size Wit Them Pretty Brown Bright Eyes  
I'm A Win Her Wit The Right Prize And I'm A Give It 2 Her 2 The Rhythem Of A High Hat  
She Got A Beautiful Mind U Can't Buy That And The Sight From Behind When She Walk On By Make A Boiz Wanna Try  
That She Got The Prittiest Smile And She Gangsta Keep Me From Runnin Wild And I Thank Her And We Can Talk About Anything  
She Got Good Conversation My Homie My Lil Friend And Plus She Patient

Only Thing That Keeps Me Up  
When I'm Feelin Down  
I Don't Know About U  
But I Got To Keep Mines Around  
Cuz I Don Looked I Don Searched And It's Hard 2 Find  
Another (Shorty Like Mine)  
Baby Yes I'm  
Addicted To How We Kick It And Everything U Say To Me  
Neva Knew It Could Be So Wicked Hopin That U Stay Wit Me  
Search Around The World But U'll Neva Find  
Another Shorty Like Mine (Shorty Like Mine)

"What would people think now?" I asked.

"Let them think." the person said.

"Kay" (I'm not telling you guys who it is... xP)

"Awww... they look so cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

To All My Boiz  
U Got A Grl But She Ain't Nothin (Like Mine)  
Cute Face Nice Size (Like Mine)  
Stay Kitted Hood Wit It (Like Mine)  
Mean Walk Talk The Talk Let Me Tell Ya Some Moe

Only Thing That Keeps Me Up  
When I'm Feelin Down  
I Don't Know About U  
But I Got To Keep Mines Around  
Cuz I Don Looked I Don Searched And It's Hard 2 Find  
Another (Shorty Like Mine)  
Baby Yes I'm  
Addicted To How We Kick It And Everything U Say To Me  
Neva Knew It Could Be So Wicked Hopin That U Stay Wit Me  
Search Around The World But U'll Neva Find  
Another Shorty Like Mine (Shorty Like Mine)

"I'll see you later..." the guy responded before leaving into the shadows.

"See ya soon?" I asked as he nodded. his outline fading farther away.

* * *

**The following day.**

"So I'm guessing the dance went well?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep." we said.

"Good. as all 3 of you know your departure is soon, yes?" she asked.

"Yes." me, Robyn, and Jordan replied.

"You will return though?"

Yes." we said.

"Ok... that is all..." Tsunade said. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Right."

"What did Tsunade say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much." Robyn said.

"But our departure is soon." Jordan said.

"Very soon..." I said.

"Ahh..." Shika sighed.

'But won't you visit?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Jordan said.

"How often?" Ino asked.

"We have to plan everything ahead... since we may not be going to the same high school's with each other." I said.

"Which would make it more dificult?" Shika asked.

"Yes." Robyn nodded.

"It's no n- need to be al- all sad!" hinata said.

"Yeah... we should cherish the time we have together..." Kiba said.

"True." Shino said.

"But first off... who made me lose my memory?" Jordan asked.

Everyone moved to the left but Sasuke.

"So it was chicken boy?" Jordan said knuckles cracking and an Image of inner Jordan flaring up.

"Like this moment?" I asked.

"You bet." Kiba said grinning.

* * *

me- I was too sad to write author notes for this chappie. But please read and review. TT 


	16. Chapter 16 Memories To Cherish

I'm still sad that this will be the last chappie... but it will be very long...

_italics flashback._

none plain text.

* * *

Memories To Cherish

"I'm sure going to miss these old days..." Sakura said as we walked down a street to the park.

"Yeah... forehead girl." I said.

"So who was the other guy you were dancing with?" Ino asked.

"Shino?" i asked.

"After me." Shino said.

"Gaara?"

"After me." Gaara replied.

Ohhhh... HIM! Like I would tell you guys?" I said laughing. "They already know... Robyn and Jordan."

"You bet!" Robyn and Jordan said.

"Give us details..." Tenten said.

"I don't think I should..." I started off. "I don't even know how he got there."

"Yeah... that was me..." a hospitalized Naruto said.

"Really?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah... I invited him..." Naruto said.

"I think he wants to go back to the hospital..." Jordan said.

"Why did you invite him?" I asked.

"Cause he was at the dance... all the other guys declined, I guess he wanted to come..." Naruto explained.

"At least there's something he would do by himself..." Robyn said.

"Mm- hm..." Kashi said reading his book.

"He's not listening..." Robyn stated.

"But we need to move on it's too much detail..." I said.

"OK! It's time for flashbacks!" Jordan said.

"Believe it!" Naruto said earning a death glare from everyone and everything around him.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

**A bunch of random Flashbacks**

_"Gee wilikers Batman!" Je'Sika said. (she's a friend from school.)_

_"On the first day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me a Naruto Collector DVD._

_On the second day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me a Naruto Collector DVD, 2 tenten buns._

_On the third day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me a Naruto Collector DVD, 2 tenten buns, and three great sannin._

_On the fourth day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me a Naruto Collector DVD, 2 tenten buns, and three great sannin, and 4 perverted books..._

_On the fifth day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me 5 senbon, 4 perverted books, 3 great sannin, 2 tenten buns and a Naruto Collector DVD._

_On the sixth day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me 6 sexy men,(Neji, Kashi, Shika, Shino,Gaara and Kiba) 5 senbon, 4 perverted books, 3 great sannin, 2 tenten buns and a Naruto Collector DVD._

_On the seventh day of christmas my true love, Neji, gave to me... yeah... I didn't get to that yet..." Jordan sang._

"Finally yime for my song!" Jordan screamed.

"NO!" me and robyn yelled shielding our ears.

_"Do do Let's get on the bus do do do do_

_do do Let's get on the Bus. do do do do_

_Let's get on the bus (hey don't cha know?) Let's get on the bus (go here and there) let's get on the bus (go everywhere)_

_Come with me, and we'll see there is to see. You can be who you want to be._

_We cango anywhere today NEJI!!!!_

_It's ok we know Neji is not gay._

_He goes with Tenten and I'm gonna kill her._

_Then Neji will be mine! Fuhahahahaha." Jordan sang again hitting tenten with a shovel... (Jordan's happy)_

_"Ow! What the hell is your problem?!" Tenten screamed._

_"Nothing I'm just having fun. That's all." Jordan explained._

_"By hitting ME with a SHOVEL?!"_

_"Yeah! I'm having a blast!"_

"That was funny." Robyn said laughing.

"Yep!" I said.

"I had a CONCUSSION!" tenten screamed.

"What's your point?" Jordan asked.

_"Leave my girl alone!" Neji said._

_"Did he just say that tenten was his girl?" I asked to Jordan._

_"No. I'm his girl." Jordan said._

_"Biatch you can't be talking!" Tenten said. "I been his girl for 5 months!"_

_"And I been stalking him for a year!" Jordan snapped back._

"Good times. Good times." I siad.

"That was hilarious." Robyn said.

"My turn!" Naruto said.

_"I would like the miso ramen please!" Naruto said._

"That was stupid!" sakura said.

"Hn." sasuke retorted.

"I'll give one a shot..." Kashi said.

-Peter Griffin starts singing as the drugged kashi starts to dance.-

_"CANT TOUCH ME! _

CANT TOUCH ME!

JU JU JU JU JUST LIKE THE BAD GUYS FROM LETHAL WEAPON 2, I'VE GOT DIPLIMATIC EMUNITY, SO HAMMER YOU CANT SUE, I CAN WRITE GRAFFITI EVEN J-WALK IN THE STREET, I CAN RIOT LOOT AND NOT GIVE A HOOT AND TOUCH YOUR BROTHERS TIT...

CAN'T TOUCH ME!

CAN'T TOUCH ME!

CAN'T TOUCH ME!

STOP! PETER TIME!

I'M A BIG SHOT, THERES NO DOUBT, LIGHT A FIRE THEN PEE IT OUT, DON'T LIKE IT? KISS MY RUMP, JUST FOR A MINUTE LETS ALL DO THE BUMP...

-sasuke start's doing the bump.-

"No. Please stop." sakra said.

CAN'T TOUCH ME!

YEA. DO THE PETER GRIFFIN BUMP!

CAN'T TOUCH ME!

I'M PRESIDENTIAL PETER, INTERNS THINK I'M HOT, DON'T CARE IF YOUR HANDICAP I'LL STILL PARK IN YOUR SPOT. I'VE BEEN AROUND THE WORLD, FORM HEARTFORD TO BAG BAY, I'M PETER GO PETER YOUR PETER DO THE PETER LET'S SEE REGIS RAP THIS WAY...

CAN'T TOUCH ME!"

"Wow." I said.

"I like that kiss my rump part..." Robyn said grinning.

"I don't like that smile..." Kashi said backing away.

"I'm going next..." Gaara said.

_"I AM THE KAZEKAGE! MOO! MOO?! I AM NOW THE COWZEKAGE!" the coffee induced Gaara said._

"I regret that..." he sighed.

"I don't..." Cat- man snickered.

"Your in for it." Temari said backing away from Kankuro as Gaara walked up to him.

"What was that?" Gaara asked sand flowing from his gourd.

"Should I be getting your Will ready, Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"I hope not..." Kankuro said running as fast as his fat self can take him.

"You can't run that far!" Gaara said.

"Your fat won't let you!" I said.

_"So Jordan, when are we going on our second date?" Lee asked._

_"HELL NO! I belong to neji again!" Jordan said skipping down some lane..._

"That was funny." Robyn said.

_"Blue Skado you can too!" a young version of Jordan said jumping to the t.v. **CRASH!! **"I'm ok!"_

"That was really retrded!" I said.

_"I have a song!" Weird Al Yankovic said._

_-beat of 'trapped in a closet' by R. Kelly_

_Seven O'Clock in the evening  
Watchin somethin' stupid on TV  
I'm zoned out on the sofa  
When my wife comes in the room and sees me _

She says "Is this 'Behind the Music'  
With Lynard Skynard?"  
And I say "I don't know.  
Say, it's gettin' late...watcha wanna do for dinner?

She says "I kinda had a big lunch.  
So I'm not super hungry."  
I said "Well you know, baby, I'm not starvin' either  
But I could eat."

She said "So whadya have in mind?"  
I said "I don't know what about you?"  
She said "I don't care, if you're hungry, let's eat."  
I said "That's what we're gonna do!"

"But first you gotta tell me  
What it is you're hungry for!"  
And she says "Let me think...  
...What's left in our refridgerator?"

I said "Well, there's tuna, I know."  
She said "That went bad a week ago!"  
I said "Is the chili OK?"  
She said "You finished that yesterday!"

I hopped up and I said  
"I don't know, do you want to get something delivered?"  
She's like "Why would I want to eat liver?  
I don't even like liver!"

I'm like "No, I said 'delivered'."  
She's like "I heard you say liver!"  
I'm like "I should know what I said..."  
She's like "Whatever, I just don't want any liver!"

Well I was gonna say something  
But my cell phone started to ring  
Now who could be callin' me?  
Well I checked my caller ID

It was just cousin Larry  
Callin' for the third time today...  
My wife said "Let it go to voicemail."  
I said, "OK."

"Where were we? Oh, Dinner, Right  
So what d'ya want to do?"  
She said "Why don't you whip up somethin in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah," I said, "Why don't you?"

And then she said "Baby, can't we just go out to dinner, please?"  
I says "No"  
She says "Yes"  
I says "No"  
She says "Yes"  
I says "No"  
She says "Yes...  
...Oh, here's your keys"

I step a little bit closer  
Say "OK, where ya want to go?"  
She says "How about The Ivy?"  
I said "Yeah, well I don't know..."

I don't feel like gettin all dressed up  
And eatin' expensive food  
She's says "Olive Garden?"  
I say "Nah, I'm not in the mood...

...And Burrito King would make me gassy  
There's no doubt"  
She says "Just forget about it"  
I said "No, I swear I'm gonna take you out!"

Then I get an idea  
I says "I know what we'll do!"  
She says "What?"  
I say "Guess"  
She says "What?"  
I say "We're goin' to the drive-thru!"

So we head out the front door  
Open the garage door  
Then I open the car doors  
And we get in those car doors

Put my key in the ignition  
And then I turn it sideways  
Then we fasten our seat belts  
As we pull out the driveway

Then we drive to the drive-thru  
Heading off to the drive-thru  
We're approaching the drive-thru  
Getting close to the drive-thru!

Almost there at the drive-thru  
Now we're here at the drive thru  
Here in line at the drive-thru  
Did I mention the drive-thru?

Well here we are  
In the drive-thru line, me and her.  
Cars in front of us, cars in back of us.  
All just waiting to order

There's some idiot in a Volvo  
With his brights on behind me  
I lean out the window and scream  
"Hey, Whatcha tryin to do, blind me?"

My wife says "Maybe we should park...  
...We could just go eat inside."  
I said "I'm wearin' bunny slippers  
So I ain't leavin' this ride..."

Now a woman on a speaker box  
Is sayin' "Can I take your order, please?"  
I said "Yes indeed, you certainly can  
We'd like two hamburgers with onions and cheese."

Then my wife says  
"Baby, hold on, I've changed my mind!  
I think I'm gonna have a chicken sandwich  
Instead, this time"

I said "You always get a cheeseburger!"  
She says "That's not what I'm hungry for."  
I put my head in my hands and screamed,  
"I don't know who you are anymore!"

The voice on the speaker says  
"I don't have all day!"  
I said "Then, take our order,  
And we'll be on our way!

I wanna get a chicken sandwich  
And I want a cheeseburger, too  
She's like "You want onions on that?"  
I'm like "Yeah, I already said that I do...

...Plus we need curly fries  
And don't you dare forget it!  
And two medium root beers  
No, just one, we'll split it."

Then I said "I'm guessin' that  
You're probably not too bright...  
So read me back my order  
Let's make sure you got it right."

She says "One, you want a chicken sandwich.  
Two, you want a cheeseburger  
Three, curly fries, and a large root beer"  
"Stop, don't go no further!"

"I never ordered a large rootbeer  
I said medium, not large!"  
Then she says "We're havin' a special,  
I supersized you at no charge."

"Oh." And that's all  
I could say, was "Oh."  
And she says "Now there is somethin' else  
That I really think you should know.

You can have unlimited refills  
For just a quarter more..."  
I say "Great, except we're in the drive thru...  
So what would I want that for?"

Then she says "Wait a minute  
Your voice sounds so familiar...hey, is this Paul?  
And my wife is all like "No, that ain't Paul,  
Now tell me, who's this Paul?

She says "Oh, he's just some guy  
Who goes to school with me.  
I sat behind him last year  
And I copied off him in Geometry.

I said "I know a guy named Paul.  
He used to be my plumber  
He was prematurely bald  
And he moved to Pittsburgh last summer.

He also had bladder problems  
And a really bad infection on his toe."  
And she said "Mister, please, you can stop right there,  
That's way more than I needed to know!"

And then we both were quiet  
And things got real intense  
Then she says "Next window please,  
That'll be five dollars and eighty two cents."

So we inched ahead in line  
Movin' painfully slow  
I got a little bored  
So I turned on the radio...

Song plays

Click Turned it off  
Because my wife was getting a headache  
So we both just sat there quietly  
For her sake.

Then I looked at her  
And she looked back at me  
And I said "Um,  
I think you have somethin' in your teeth."

She turned away from me  
And then turned back and said "Did I get it?"  
I said "Yeah. Well, I mean, most of it...  
But hey, ya know, don't sweat it."

Then she said "How about now?"  
I said "Yeah, almost.  
There's still a little bit there  
But don't worry, it's probably just a piece of toast."

Now we're at the pay window  
Or whatever you call it  
Put my hand in my pocket  
I can't believe there's no wallet!

And the lady at the window's like,  
"Well, well that'll be five eighty two."  
I turn around to my wife, and say  
"How much have you got on you?"

She just rolls her eyes and says  
"I'll pay for this, I guess."  
So she reaches into her purse  
And pulls out the American Express

I hand it to the lady  
And she says "Oh, dear.  
It's gotta be cash only  
We don't take credit cards here."

I took back the card and said  
"Gee, really? Well that sucks."  
And that's when I found out  
My wife was only carryin' three bucks.

I said "I thought you were  
Going to hit the ATM today"  
She says "I never got around to it  
So where's your wallet anyway?

And I said "Nevermind,  
Just help me to find some change..."  
Now the lady at the window  
Is lookin at me kinda strange...

And she says "Mister, please,  
We gotta move this line along"  
I said "Now hold your stinkin' horses lady,  
We won't be long."

We looked around inside the glove-box  
And check the mat beneath my feet  
I found a nickel in the ashtray  
And a couple pennies and a dime in the space betweent he seats

Before long I had a little pile  
Of coins of every sort  
The lady counts it up and says  
"You're still about a dollar short"

And now my woman's got this weird look  
Frozen on her face  
She screams, "you know  
I wasn't even really hungry in the first place"

And so I turned around  
To the cashier again  
I shrugged and said "OK  
Forget the chicken sandwich then"

So I pick up my change  
Pick up my reciept  
And I drive to the pickup window  
Man, I just can't wait to eat

And now we see this acne ridden  
Kid about sixteen  
Wearin' a dorky nametag that says  
"Hello, my name is Eugene."

And he hands me a paper bag  
I look him in the eyes  
And I say to him "Hey, Eugene,  
Can I get some ketchup for my fries?"

Well he looks at me  
And I look at him  
And he looks at me  
And I look at him

And he looks at me  
And I look at him  
And he says "I'm sorry  
What did you want again?"

I say "Ketchup!"  
And he says "Oh yeah, that's right...  
...I just spaced out there for a second  
I'm really kind of burnt tonight."

And then he hands me the ketchup  
And now we're finally drivin' away  
And the food is drivin' me mad  
With its intoxicating bouquet

I'm starvin' to death  
By the time we pull up at the traffic light  
I say "Baby, gimme that burger,  
I just gotta have a bite!"

So she reaches in the bag  
And pulls out the burger  
And she hands me the burger  
And I pick up the burger

And then I unwrap the paper  
I bite into those buns  
And I just can't believe it  
They forgot the onions!

_"Brava!" we said clapping._

_"I'm not done yet!"_

_-Beat of confessions part 3-_

_Watch this _

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say I came up up with more secrets to tell you today  
These are my confessions  
Slip my mind the last two times  
Silly me, so now I gotta give you part three of my confessions  
First I told you about the skank that I was cheating with,then I mentioned she's having my kid  
That's not all, now I recall more you see, so I'll give you part three of my confessions

Now this is gonna be the hardest thing I ever had to do,  
Gonna tell you everything I left out of parts one and two  
Like remember when I told you I knew Paulie Shore (Paulie Shore)  
That's a lie, I don't know what I said that for  
I borrowed your chapstick (from you)  
I tried out your nose hair trimmer (too)  
And by the way your diamond ring is cubic circonium,  
I killed your goldfish accidently, just replaced it with another one

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say I needed to get some things off my chest right away  
These are my confessions  
Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me, I guess I gotta give you part three of my confessions  
I threw up on your dog last time I had too much to drink  
There have been times when I've peed in your sink  
Don't know why, but you and I should agree that belongs in part three of my confessions

Baby forgive me I'm still trying to figure out why I used your toothbrush to clean off the bathroom grought  
Oh and sometimes in private, I really like to dress up as Shirley Temple and spank myself with a hockey stick (hockey stick)  
My boss thinks I'm a jerk, I didn't get that raise.  
I haven't changed my underwear in twenty-seven days!  
And when I'm kissing you I fantasize you as a midget  
I'm so sorry Debbi! I mean Bridget!

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say I got a few more secrets I'd like to convey  
These are my confessions  
Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me, I guess I gotta give you part three of my confessions  
Gave you buttered toast I dropped and then picked up off the floor  
FYI it was not a cold sore  
Ooops my bad, but you'll be madder at me when I finish part three of my confessions

You don't know how hard it is for me to tell you this, but remember that shirt that you got me for my birthday?  
Well, I returned it for store credit. That thing was hideous, what were you thinking?  
O and by the way, I wasn't really sick last week,  
I just didn't wanna go to your stupid office picnic  
Oh and when I told you at breakfast we were all out of rice krispies,  
What I meant was that there was only enough left for me. Sorry.

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say, I thought of some more things that should scare you away  
These are my confessions  
Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me, I guess I gotta give you part three of my confessions  
Once I blew my nose and wiped it on your cat  
And I lied, yes that dress makes you look fat  
Anyway, I shouldn't say anymore 'til I give you part four of my confessions.

_"That was quite a performance..." Jordan said._

_"Oh... yeah..." Robyn said._

* * *

**Back to Reality...**

"That was a big skip down memory lane..." Tenten said.

"You bet..." Robyn said. "Do that rump part Kashi."

"I rather not..." he replied.

"We will see about that..." she replied as the room darkened and Robyn was holding a flashlight laughing evilly.

"Wow..." Jordan said.

"It's dark... IT'S DEVONTE!!!" I screamed laughing.

"You killed it." Jordan said.

"Right." Robyn sighed.

"Well... I _am _here..." Devonte said.

"HA! So _I _was right!" I said. "I was right?"

"Wow. That is amazing..." Shika said.

"Yeah... I'll just see you guys later..." devonte said leaving.

"Yeah... you go do that..." Robyn said.

"Let's go get some Ice cream..." Naruto said pointing to a ice cream stand.

"Sure!" we all agreed...

**Moments Later.**

-Some girl ran by...-

"Yo." Robyn and Kashi said to the girl.

"What brings you here?" Kashi asked.

"Well...--" she started off.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi" everyone else said.

"Wassup... Vania?" Jordan asked.

"Hi... Jordan?" Vania asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"Looking for someone..." she replied.

"Devonte." me, Robyn, and Jordan said in unison.

"No I wasn't... I'll ask this other group of people." Vania said directing herself to kashi and the other's. "Have you seen some dark, dark boy with a really, really, _really_ big butt?"

"Devonte?" they asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

"He went that way..." they said pointing to te left.

"Thanks alot..." Vania said running in the direction devonte went.

"Moving on..." I said.

"Neji, why didn't you get a ice cream?" Tenten asked.

"You should know that--" Neji started off...

"That Neji doesn't like sweets. I thought you would know that tenten?" Jordan asked.

"I did know that! But they have ice cream that isn't too sweet!" she replied.

"Is that so?!" Jordan yelled.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down!" Ino said.

"Stop fighting over me!" Neji yelled.

"Wow. Look at them..." Robyn sighed.

"Complete idots." Kashi said.

"Right."

"Hello my people's!" Itachi said. "We just came to visit all our old village's."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we want to." Deidara said.

"Now we know what he sounds like!" Robyn said.

"O...k..." Kisame said.

"Shouldn't you be dunking your head in some water." Jordan asked.

"_No. _I already did. This morning." Kisame replied.

"Oh! I must avenge the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke yelled.

"You really shouldn't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause your going to go follow Orichimaru soon, which would make _you_ gay, - though you are already- but then Itachi would be the only _Straight _uchiha left." I explained.

"Wow." naruto said. "YOUR GOING TO BE GAY!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said punching Naruto.

"Dobe. How do you know that?" he asked.

"Internet." Jordan said.

"Everyone must have the internet." Robyn said. "Even kashi does."

"Yes. I get on so I can pre- order my books." Kashi said.

"I have internet." Shika said. "That's what caused this whole troublesome thing."

"I remember!" I said.

"Of course. _You _wrote a story based on it!" Jordan said.

"Yeah." Robyn agreed.

"I know." replied.

"Your slow..." Naruto said.

"Not as slow as you!" i said back.

"..."

"Ha! that's a point for me!" I said.

"I can't belive I like _that _THING!" jORDAN SAID.

"But my beautiful flower blossom, I thought you love me!" Lee said.

What about you bushy brow's?! Your like dog shit on the state highway of the city of the state in my life! So get lost!" Jordan yelled.

"Wow." Me and Robyn said.

"But what about that thing we did?" lee asked.

"What thing you did?" Neji, Me and Robyn asked.

"Awww... He cares!" Jordan said. "But what did we do?"

"That mayonaise didn't spread itself." Lee said. (I hope you fet the mayo hint...)

"WHAT?!" Jordan yelled as she got in the Hyuuga stance and did gentle fist... wow.

"She actually did it." I said.

"I know..." Robyn replied.

"We only made sandwiches..." a beaten lee said.

"So?" Kashi said.

"But I got beat up!" he said.

"So?" everyone asked.

"..."

* * *

me- i know this is long. i warned you guys.

Jordan- but why did you put the blue skado part in it?

me- cause it was funny.

robyn- yeah...

neji- it was.

kashi- i heard that your school won again?

me, robyn, and jordan- YEAH!!!

me- robyn and myself were teh Dj's.

Robyn- ans dominic.

me- yeah Dominic too.

jordan- wow.

robyn- why did you put Princess bopalapa shamalama ding dong in 1 of your chapters.

me- i didn't mean too.

kiba- sure you didn't cat lover.

me- hey I like dogs too!

shino- i bet.

me- see! Shino believe's me.

kiba- traitor.

Gaara- did I hear 'traitor'?

Robyn- yes Gaara.

Gaara- so who is it?

Temari- kankuro.

Kankuro- no it isn't!

Gaara- liar!

Kankuro- so?

Me- so you admit?

Temari- i think so.

Gaara- I love this story since it includes death...

Robyn- yes. F.E.A.R. M.E. so rocks!

me- yeah!

Gaara- F.E.A.R. M.E?

Jordan- yep.

Robyn- its Future

me- Evil

Jordan- Assassins

Robyn- Rule

me- Mankind

Jordan, Robyn, and me- Everywhere.

Gaara- nice.

temari- I sense impending doom.

Kankuro- me too. Let's go before we all die.

Temari- you _would_ be the first to go.

Kankuro- I know...

Gaara- join me in a evil laugh

me, robyn, and Jordan- ok!

Me, Robyn, Gaara and Jordan- Muahahaha Muhahaha

-everyone leaves-

me- i guess there gone.

Robyn- good.

Jordan- yeah...

Gaara- there is more space to breath now...

me- got a point there.

Jordan- true.

Robyn- I am sure going to miss this story.

me- don't worry. THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!

Jordan- why is it in bold?

Gaara- I know.

me- so the readers will remember to check it out when I publish it.

Robyn- oh.

me- well... I'm going to miss the readers! But send me a review you will get a cyber cookie or a Neji plushie if your Jordan.

Jordan- REALLY?!

Me- no.

Jordan- aww man! Why you gonna bring my hopes up then crush them?!

me- well bye!

everyone- bye!


	17. Chapter 17 Epilouge

BONUS CHAPTER!

Yes I felt really sorry without leaving a epilouge... I DONT REALLY CARE HOW YOU SPELL THE DAMN WORD!

* * *

"I hope everything is all set?" Tsunade asked. 

"Yes." we said.

"So Kakashi, you will be staying with one of these girls?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"May I ask why?"

"So when these girls would like to visit I can see to that..." he explained.

"Ahh... You are dismissed.

* * *

"Liar." Robyn said. 

"Eh. I try my best." Kashi said.

"We know." Jordan said.

"So why did you want to stay with Robyn anyway?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing more than a friend. Besides I need a break sometime in my life." he said.

"We should be walking a bit faster, since everyone is at the main gate..." Jordan said.

"There is no need to rush..." Kashi said. "I know a short cut..."

**Four Hours Later.**

"Oi... where are they?" Ino asked leaning on Shika.

"Come on people! Kakashi sensei are leading them..." Naruto said.

"And what's so bad about that?!" Robyn yelled.

"Finally!" Sakura said.

"Sorry we're late... we got lost on the path of life..." Kashi said.

"Yeah... I bet you did." Neji siad.

* * *

"Well I'm guessing this is good bye?" Kiba asked reaching his hand out as I moved it. 

I hugged Kiba as I said."For now at least..."

"We'll try and contact you guys when we get the chance..." Jordan said.

"Th- that's good..." Hinata said.

"Gaara? Are you- are you crying?" Temari asked.

"N- no... I just go- got something in my- my eye that's al- all..." He said holding back tears.

"Just let it out..." Robyn said.

Gaara started to cry. "Do you know when you will be visiting?" Shika asked.

"We aren't sure yet... maybe when everything is sorted out and such..." Jordan said.

"We best get going before it reaches dark..." Kashi said killing the mood.

"You just killed it..." a crying sakura said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" a sobbing gaara cried out...

"It's ok... I'll call you..." I said hugging Gaara. (wow. he didn't kill me... yay)

"Well... I want to give out more hugs..." Jordan said staring at neji...

"FINE!" he complied opening his arms.

"Yay!" Jordan screamed like the fangirl she is...

"Bye!" Jordan, me, robyn, and Kakashi said as we walked out of the village...

'_Until next time...' we all thought._

* * *

me- please read and review... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
